


And When The Walls Come Down

by ThaliaFromGrace



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaFromGrace/pseuds/ThaliaFromGrace
Summary: I could only wonder where Sergio had found this colourful band of misfits, and why hadn’t Martin, and others been included in this? I dared not voice my questions, and though I was disappointed, I was relieved all the same, even just having Berlin here was proving to be too much for me.The stupid girl who'd fallen in love with two men was no more. She had left them, and that life, behind. So why had the Professor recruited her for the heist, knowing of the past she'd shared with both Berlin and Palermo? In the end, it doesn't matter, after all, it's just about the money this time, right? Rule number one, no personal relationships and all that.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Original Female Character(s), Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Reader, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/You
Comments: 180
Kudos: 237





	1. Our Paths Cross Again

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, dipping my feet into this fandom because really there's not enough works out there.  
> And yes, this is a Berlin/OFC/Palermo story.  
> Characters do not belong to me and as usual, please read and leave me a comment!  
> Thank you!

Songs That Inspired This Work

Serial Killer - Lana Del Rey

Old Money - Lana Del Rey

13 Beaches - Lana Del Rey

Off To the Races - Lana Del Rey

Born to Die - Lana Del Rey

The Blackest Day - Lana Del Rey

Art Deco - Lana Del Rey

National Anthem - Lana Del Rey

You Can Be The Boss - Lana Del Rey

* * *

_  
I know that what I do isn't right_

_I can't stop what I love to do_

_So I murder love in the night_

_Watching them fall one by one, they fight_

_Do you think you'll love me too?_

_Baby, I'm a sociopath_

_Sweet serial killer_

_On the warpath_

_'Cause I love you just a little too much_

_I love you just a little too much_

_Serial Killer - Lana Del Rey_

* * *

It had been Sergio's idea for me to meet the team last, "That way," he'd said, "they won't have as much of a sense of familiarity with you. You have to remain a stranger to them in order for this to work, they can't share the same camaraderie with you, that they have with each other." It made sense, of course, especially since I would be playing a completely different role than they were, and so while our Professor taught the others in a classroom, I was taught outside, still connected to the living world, via a slew of encrypted emails and calls made from burner phones.

While the others spent months learning and relearning the plan, going through every possible contingency with each other, I was left alone, spending those same months crafting my new identity, which had to be as believable as possible in order for everything to go as expected. Despite the drudgery and utter boredom my newfound normal life brought, I didn't complain. There was simply too much on the line for that.

* * *

The night before the day of the heist, I was cordially invited to dinner. I took too long chosing my outfit, feeling stupid for even wasting time on such a trivial thing, but I also knew the importance about making a good first impression. Some said that nobody remembered the first meetings, but I did, I always did.

After all, I still remember perfectly what _they_ were wearing, the day our paths decided to cross.

* * *

The house in Toledo was stunning, imposing and elegant at once, far out on the outskirts of the city. It reminded me of times past, a life I lived long ago. As I made my way up the path, I was hit with a wave of nostalgia so strong that I felt my breath catch.   
  


Upon entering, I made my way to the kitchen, guided by the lights and sounds coming from the doorway. I don't know why I hadn't seen it coming, but there he was.   
  


He sat in all his presumptuous glory at Sergio's right hand.   
  


Why was he here? I had been sure he'd still be in Florence, living it up with Tatiana and Martin.   
  


I didn't meet his eyes, and forced myself not to react in any way, not until I was sure where I stood with him.   
  


Dinner was already well underway by the time I had walked in. A luxurious dining table in the middle, where a merry band of ragtag nobodies sat, eating and laughing, all while being observed by the calculating dark eyes that belonged to the man I loved.   
  


Despite both of them sitting right there, Sergio and Andrés seemed withdrawn from the group, watching them with a detached interest, the way one might look at a small insect trying to turn on its front legs after being flicked off on its back.   
  


The two women took notice of me first, tensing, pretty brown eyes looking up in distrust.   
  


Sergio stood up, pushing his glasses up his nose as he motioned over to me. "Ah. Thank you for coming, let me introduce our final member of the group, this is-"  
  


"Luxembourg." I interrupted simply.  
  


"Lux for short then." He finished.  
  


"That's not a city." One of the young men sitting at the table was quick to correct, his slight gap tooth smile smug.   
  


"It's not?" I cocked my head, looking at him, acting confused.   
  


"It is." The Professor interjected, rolling his eyes, knowing just what the sentimentalism behind it meant. Andrés had frozen imperceptibly, of course he would understand just why I had chosen that name, it was the place where we had first met, after all, before he smiled languidly. "Please take a seat." Sergio commanded softly, a handsome but young boy pulled out the chair next to him, almost tripping in his haste, motioning for me to sit. I smiled prettily at him, "Thank you."   
  


Taking note of the way the woman with cropped hair narrowed her eyes in my direction, a look I was all too familiar with, gracing her pretty face, I bit back a smile, so much for no personal relationships right Professor?   
  


"Lux, this is Berlin, he is the one in charge of the operation, once inside, you will obey only him." I nodded, staring at the man politely, never making eye contact, but understanding the unspoken command that our previous identities would remain a secret.   
  


Nairobi was the young woman with dark eyes and a darker smile, she seemed like the type to promise a fun time, but there was no mistaking the intelligence that hid behind her happy veneer. Tokyo, the one who'd been the first to size me up, was the one with the cropped hair, her slight stature made it seem as though she was defenseless, she was clearly used to being underestimated, a fact she surely used to her advantage. Rio, the boy who'd pulled out my chair for me had golden curls and a sweet smile. A slightly older man in a thick sweater smiled at me, and I wondered at the role he would play in our group, he was introduced as Moscow. Denver was the one who'd corrected me on my chosen name. The last two were clearly going to be the muscle, despite the fact that they were smiling and laughing along with the rest of them, there was no mistaking the brute strength of their bodies, they were named Helsinki and Oslo.  
  


I could only wonder where Sergio had found this colourful band of misfits, and why hadn't Martin, and the others been included in this? I dared not voice my questions, and though I was disappointed, I was relieved all the same, even just having _Berlin_ here was proving to be too much for me.   
  


"So Professor, tell us, what part will Lux play in our little game?" Berlin asked, leaning back in his seat, long fingers tapping at his smirking mouth. Our Professor cleared his throat, and then, began our lesson.

* * *

"Hello my little Princess, did you miss me?" I swallowed, feeling like the naive, lovestruck little girl I had once been.

"Berlin." I met his eyes bravely, using his new name, just in case we'd be overheard, and he smiled, opening his arms in an invitation I had never been able to refuse.

* * *

The bed was too big for me. I couldn't get comfortable no matter how many times I moved, I had too much on my mind. I wondered why Sergio had chosen me, of all people, to help pull this off.

Surely, I hadn't been his first choice, not after what had happened in Florence all those years ago.

Had _Berlin_ put him up to this? Did he even know I was to be included in the plan? I tasted the word on my lips, whispering it to myself.

"Berlin."

It definitely suited him. I rolled onto my side and tried to sleep, for tomorrow, my life as a hostage to the biggest heist Spain had ever been witness to, would begin.

  
  



	2. Play Your Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment or leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_I had been given a glass of wine during dinner that evening, usually I did not indulge in such pleasures, for fear of coming across as silly, behaving in a way I shouldn't in front of them, when I would undoubtedly become intoxicated. However, I knew I would need the liquid courage that the alcohol offered if I was to go through with what I had planned._

_Andrés had been charged with the task of getting me to bed, while Martin had stayed behind to pick up the plates. With a chaste kiss on my cheek, and a soft goodnight from Martin, I was led away to my rooms._

* * *

My pencil skirt was difficult to walk in, honestly I had no idea how Monica did it, day after day, walking gracefully in her tasteful, yet skintight dresses and skirts, towering over us in her heels, she made it look so simple. Granted, she was thinner than I, but still. The guards who stood at the front doors gave me a smile and a " _Buenos días_." as I walked in, and we made small talk as we got the whole process over with.

They took their time checking my bag's contents, even after all these months of me working here, they went through everything meticulously.

God forbid I'd try to sneak in a gun and hold all of these poor souls hostage.

When I was given the all clear, I gave the guards one last smile, and walked off, mentally wishing them good luck.

I was fetching papers on Monica's order when the shots rang out. Despite the fact that I knew this was all part of the plan, I felt my heart jump into my throat. This was it, time to play the part of a good little hostage, making sure to keep everyone in line and stomp on any would-be rebellions, all while watching my teammates' backs. I only hoped my teammates would also watch out for me. I didn't really trust any of them, but I trusted Berlin to be able to keep them in line.

* * *

What I remember is as follows.

_I was seated on my bed, while Andrés helped me remove my shoes, half kneeling on the floor. I was giggling, stroking his hair, feeling like Cinderella. He laughed when I told him so, but his words didn't register in my mind. I was already planning what I would do next, and my heart was in my throat because of it. I gathered all of my courage, and I bent down, kissing him straight on the mouth._

_He had pulled away immediately, and I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment and fear. "I-I'm sorry." I had stuttered, not even knowing how I was going to fix this, but instinctively understanding that things would never be the same._

_"You are drunk. Let's get you to bed." He had turned away from me then, and I had pulled him back, always tugging on his arm, always begging for his affections, his attention. "I am not drunk." **Lie**. "Please? I want this." I sounded ridiculously childish even to my own ears, and I burned with the taste of his lips._

_"Well I don't! You're a child for fuck's sake!" He had snarled, eyes blazing. I had never seen him look so upset, and I shrunk under his gaze, feeling small._

_"I'm going to be eighteen in a week, so don't you dare use that as an excuse!" I was already crying by then, hiccuping pathetically, I watched through blurry eyes as he left without a backward glance, slamming the door loudly._

* * *

The screams were soon to follow, and before I knew it, I was being herded alongside the rest of the workers into the main lobby by a large man, Oslo, I was sure, wearing a red jumpsuit and holding a machine gun. Making sure to play my part, I let my hands begin to shake, it wasn't hard with the amount of adrenaline that was coursing through my bloodstream. I suddenly wished I had a gun. I was shoved none too gently into line, alongside the other hostages, before being given a blindfold, with barked orders to put it on.

I wasn't looking forward to what would follow, I didn't like the idea of having my sight taken away from me, but alas, I had to play my part and make it as believable as possible. The older woman next to me grabbed at my arm, her nails digging into my skin painfully, and I heard her sharp intake of breath as Berlin began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good morning. I am the one in charge." He paused for effect, and I froze, feeling his voice reverberate through my very being. I had forgotten just how hearing him speak could affect me so. "I would like to start off, by offering my sincerest apologies. This is no way to end the working week, but alas, you are now here as our hostages, if you obey my every command, I guarantee you will get out of here alive." By the end of his little speech, most of our hostages were crying, understanding the implicit threat behind his words.

Still blindfolded, they began the task of taking away our cellphones. I heard Denver and Rio snicker at Arturo Roman's passcode, and my own lips twitched in response, glad that everyone was unable to see my reaction.

I smelled his distinctive cologne, before he had even approached, he stayed still for an uncomfortable amount of time in front of me, and I felt the weight of his stare heavy on the bare skin of my neck and shoulders. I forced myself not to fidget, standing straight before him, but Denver must have sensed the awkwardness too because he asked for my phone and passcode, moving to stand in front of me.

I sensed Berlin shift, before he took my cellphone out of my hands, his large fingers grazing my wrist purposefully while I stuttered out my passcode, willing my blood to stop rushing so loudly through my veins.

* * *

_Tatiana was introduced to us the very next week._

_By the time she became a permanent fixture in our lives, I was already planning my escape. I could continue living the lie I'd created._

_And I did._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	3. Make An Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely words and kudos! Every comment is very much appreciated!

  
He left me, but I could still feel the touch of his skin against mine, lingering, just like all the memories of him did.

I heard him hush Ariadna, and I was overcome with the sudden urge to take the blindfold off, I couldn't stand not seeing what was happening around me.

Digging my nails into my palms to ground me, I mentally counted backwards from ten and strained my ears to hear their conversation, wondering just what he was saying to her.

By the sound of things, she was having a panic attack, and he was calming her down. His voice was velvet, and I listened, enthralled as always, as he urged her to breathe with him. I could make out the sounds of her quiet whining, but she was actually listening to him, she was calming down, and I held my breath, wondering what was running through his mind at the very moment.

* * *

"You can take your blindfolds off now. I would like you all to undress, we will provide you with a red jumpsuit like ours, so that you can be more comfortable." Berlin called out, not even having to raise his voice as he walked through the middle of the two groups we'd formed.

I had been the lucky one who'd known this was coming, so I had dressed for the occasion. Sue me, I was both pragmatic and vain. Most of the other hostages were looking a bit ill, and I noted, with a mental snort, the amount of ratty and stained, (ew, Arturo) washed out underwear. Clearly nobody had expected that they'd be forced to undress in front of their coworkers and bosses today.

This hadn't been the way I'd wanted to undress in front of Berlin, but a girl had to work with what she was given. I very much wanted him to watch me, see if he still considered me the child he'd called me all those years ago.

I slowly unzipped my skirt, the sound drowned out by the sobs and whimpers of the other hostages as they too, began to undress, unwilling to provoke the one in charge. Berlin had been facing the other direction, but by the time I was left in just my matching black bra, underwear and garters, he turned back to me.

His face was completely unreadable, and he didn't even look at me the way I had been hoping he would, all he did was shove the jumpsuit in my hand, walking away and not even sparing a glance back.

I suddenly felt very idiotic, standing there in my expensive, matching underwear.

So much for trying to make an impression.

He turned back to Arturo, listening with an eyebrow raised, as the man simpered and pleaded for him to think of those who had medical conditions, the most vulnerable in our midst, but all I could think of was how hungry I suddenly was. The nerves tended to do that to me. I had skipped breakfast, a fact that I was already beginning to regret very much.

I knew what was coming next, and even though the Professor had assured us that everything would go according to his plan, I couldn't help but worry. I put on the red jumpsuit, and sat patiently as we waited for our next instructions. Of course, everything turned out as planned, Alison Parker's call to the radio station was heard just in time, and the planned attack by part of the police was halted right in its tracks.

We were led back to the lobby, while Nairobi took with her those who would be working the machines, and thus, they began printing our money, all two thousand four hundred billion euros of it.

* * *

The food was, frankly, disgusting, and I wondered if my dear teammates were eating better than I was.

Surely, they must have at least access to better drinks, namely, the coffee upstairs. It was also difficult keeping said food down when I was being the unwilling participant in a lover's quarrel, and I really did not want to think about the fact that Monica was actually pregnant with Arturo's baby.

Seriously, what did she see in the man?

I made awkward eye contact with my fellow coworkers, and I knew I wasn't the only one who'd heard their unfortunate conversation.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Arturo hiss, "They're digging a tunnel."

Well duh, don't sound so surprised Arturo, how did you think we'd be leaving this place? In blimps? A helicopter? The ones closest to us shared a wide eye look at Arturo's comment, and I made note of the fact that we'd need to keep a better eye on the blabbermouth, surely Moscow had warned them against telling the others about what they were doing in the hangar.

Apparently Arturo wasn't done sharing with the class, "They've got explosives and gasoline, they're going to slaughter us!"

Monica blanched at hearing this, but before he could continue, a sharp voice rang out, "Stand up." Berlin was approaching us, and by the look in his eyes, he was not pleased.

We did as he asked, keeping our heads down as we all wondered just what had happened.

"We need to contact the police, tell them about what they're planning to do, I have a phone, in my office, it's inside my suit jacket, I just don't know how to get to it." He was talking faster now, and I shifted closer, trying to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I'll go." Monica swallowed decidedly.

"No. No. No." Whatever further protest was about to fall from Arturo's mouth was dropped at the sight of Berlin approaching us. He moved like a shark, one who'd already caught the scent of blood in the water, as he stopped dead in front of Arturo. The man cowered, shifting his gaze to his feet.

"There's always one. Always a hero who thinks he can save the others." Berlin towered over us, eyeing us in disdain as he made his way through the floor. "One who thinks that they'll get away with trying to contact the police." He stopped, turning to face us, "Bravo." He began to clap, the sound echoing in the silence. "You did it." He almost sounded amused, but I could tell just how very angry he was.

I blinked.

Had someone already managed to get to Arturo's phone? Who had he told and where was the phone now? I glanced at the man, but by the look on his face, it wasn't his phone that was the culprit of Berlin's anger.

"One of you has succeeded in doing just that, you've recorded footage from here inside and managed to send it to the police. I would now like to give them a chance to step forward so you can all thank them, and have them hand over the phone to us." Nobody moved. "Helsinki! Undress him." He barked, lazily pointing to the man who had the misfortune of standing in front of him.

I stared at him fixedly, hoping to catch his gaze.

Whatever phone he was talking about, it wasn't the one Monica was planning to use to contact the police. We needed to talk, and now. 

By now, he had approached a shivering Monica, ordering Denver to undress her. The curly haired blonde began to hyperventilate, and Tokyo snapped at Berlin asking what he was doing, but all he did was wave her away, telling her to pay attention.

"Please, please, stop, please let me go with the others!" She was good, I had to give her that, then again we all became what we had to in order to survive, and it seemed like Monica was discovering her talent as an actress.

Denver clearly bought her little act, because he took her away by the arm, leading her upstairs where they'd taken the small group of girls before.

Well fuck, if Berlin didn't turn his attention to me soon, I would have to act and get him to notice me.

He was now standing in front of Alison, who surprisingly didn't cower before him the way I had expected her to. Rio was shifting uncomfortably on the sidelines, his face drawn as he held his weapon with too tight fingers. When Berlin began unzipping the girl's jumpsuit, it came to me.

I began to cry, a handy skill that had honestly gotten me out of a lot of sticky situations in the past. You'd be surprised at the amount of men who became absolutely uncomfortable when faced with a crying woman, they just did not know what to do with one, as had just been proven by Denver's reaction to Monica's little stunt. I held my breath as I blanked my mind, remembering every single thing that had ever hurt me, but the only thing that came to me at the moment was the way I had felt leaving the monastery that fateful day. In the dead of night, I had said goodbye to everything and everyone I had grown to love.

The tears were falling freely now, and I choked out a sob for effect. The matronly woman next to me tried to shush me, looking at Berlin in concern, but I had already achieved what I set out to do.

Cognac eyes, belonging to none other than the man who'd once rejected me, were watching me, a smile beginning to bloom on his lips.

  
  
  
  



	4. Your Attention

_Tatiana was the only one at the breakfast table that morning. Martin and Andrés must have stayed up all night as was usual of them, going over plans and what not. I debated with myself over going back to my rooms and skipping breakfast altogether, but my growling tummy won in the end._

_She smiled up at me when I approached, her hair and makeup as impeccable as always._

_"How did you and Andrés meet?" She began once I'd sat down._

_I met them both at the same time Tatiana but of course, you'd only care to know about him._

_I carefully smeared the homemade jam on my toast. I wondered what Andrés had told her about me, since she hadn't asked about me being here before, in a monastery with two men who were clearly older than I._

_Had she thought I was their maid or something more nefarious? I obviously didn't look related to them in the slighest, anyone could have seen that._

_Admittedly, I could see why she'd come to the maid conclusion. I was always picking up after them, as well as helping around the monastery. I liked to keep my hands as busy as I could, lest they start to get any ideas about going into town for a while and seeing if they remembered what they were trained to do._

_"I tried to rob him." I answered finally._

_She glanced up sharply, dropping her fork on the plate._

_"Lucky for me, he found it amusing rather than angering."_

_When she realized that no more details would be forthcoming she cleared her throat, and picked up her fork again._

_"Well. I'm glad he did." She didn't sound very convincing, but I still smiled at her._

* * *

"You're crying. Why are you so upset darling?"

His long fingers grabbed a lock of my hair, gently placing it behind my ear.

I forced myself not to flinch at the feel of his cold touch against my overly heated skin.

The woman next to me, who'd tried to calm me down, inhaled shakily at the term of endearment. I was still crying softly, making an overly dramatic effort to calm myself down as I met his eyes meekly, trying to convey what I wanted without raising any suspicions in my fellow hostages.

"I- I'm sorry." I whispered, letting my voice shake.

He nodded, affecting a look of concern as he motioned Rio over. "Watch them. I think I'm going to take this young lady upstairs with the others myself. So she can calm down of course." He added, almost as an afterthought. I whimpered as he gripped my arm, pulling me to him, and I noticed that many of the female hostages were staring at us in complete fear, no doubt wondering just what Berlin had in store for me. He pushed me forward gently, still holding onto me, and I began to walk, but Rio was blocking our way forward.

"Berlin, I have to tell you something."

"Not now Rio." He murmured, sounding none too pleased at the interruption.

I bit my lip, if Monica managed to get to the phone I knew who I would be blaming. Seriously, did they think I had put on this little show just for their entertainment? Denver was already back, a concerned look on his handsome face, so I knew we had to hurry. Oslo might have been watching the other small group of hostages, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't miss something. Rio looked as though he was going to be sick, but he didn't try to interrupt a second time, instead stepping back to the side as he let us pass.

We walked up the stairs in silence, and I kept my pace steady, even though all I wanted to do was run. Berlin was walking calmly, letting each and every one of his steps echo loudly through the mint, and I kept my head down until we were safely enclosed in another small office, one with shutters on the windows.

He ushered me inside, before closing the door behind him. "Care to tell me what that was about?" I was already wiping my face with my sleeves, breathing deeply, "Arturo has a phone hidden in his office. Monica is going to try and get to it, it's in his suit jacket."

Berlin snarled, turning away from me as he stormed from the room. I debated following him, knowing that my cover had to remain hidden, but eventually my curiosity won out. Sticking close to the wall, I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

It seemed as though Berlin had gotten there just in time.

He was slowly dipping his fingers into Monica's underwear. Not a very creative hiding place I'll admit, the poor woman looked absolutely terrified, but Berlin, to his credit, didn't let the touch linger. He was smiling softly, and as he walked away he murmured something to Denver, who went as white as a sheet. I crept back into the office, sitting on a chair as I waited for him to come back.

"I see you're still as wonderfully manipulative as always. I must say, it was quite show, you even had some of the other girls wanting to cry alongside you. They were all terrified when I brought you up here with me."

I simpered, standing up to face him. "Thank you. Did you get the phone?"

He pulled it out of his suit, waving it in the air.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"What has to be done of course. We can't have the hostages questioning our authority can we?"

I nodded, and when the door opened abruptly, I sat down immediately, putting my face in my hands just in case it was one of our own with another hostage.

"Berlin we really need to talk."

It was Rio again, and I sighed, mentally rolling my eyes.

Had these people been taught any manners?

"What is it?" Berlin asked with dangerous calmness.

Rio must've sensed his mood because he swallowed loudly before beginning, "Alison was the one who recorded the video that the police got. I wasn't watching her and she stole her phone back from me, she said it was to delete the picture but-"

Berlin put his hand up to stop his ramblings, closing his eyes softly as he took a deep breath, and I suddenly felt the urge to leave.

"I think it's time you and I had a talk, Rio." The young man nodded, not meeting Berlin's gaze. "Lux."

I looked up at him, "Stay here, I'll be back for you soon, this won't take long." He promised, winking at me as he closed the door behind them.

I had an inkling regarding what he'd want to talk to Rio about, and I counted a few seconds in my head, before I slowly slid a window open, the empty halls making it easy for me to hear the tail end of their conversation.

"-I actually slept with my French teacher when I was eighteen, and she was forty-four." I rolled my eyes, Martin and I had heard that particular conversation more than once, especially when he'd been trying to tutor me in speaking their language so I could fit in better.

I didn't have his particular affinity for multiple languages, and he never passed up an opportunity to rub that in my face. I closed the window again, deciding I didn't really want to hear anything else. I eyed the small couch in the room appreciatively, after successfully having averted a plan to contact the outside world, I definitely deserved a little break. However, it wouldn't be very professional to laze on the couch the way I wanted to, so in the end, I settled for sitting on top of the large desk.

Berlin must have been in a good mood, because when he came back he had a coffee cup in his hand, which he handed over to me carefully.

"Oh you spoil me!" The words were out before I realized what I'd said and I mentally cringed. How many times had I said those same words to him? To Martin? Enough that it became something of a habit apparently; something I did as easy as breathing.

I sipped on my too hot drink, burning my tongue as punishment, unwilling to make eye contact with him. He cocked his head curiously, stalking over to me with that feline grace of his, until he came to stand in between my legs. I didn't move at all, finally meeting his gaze head on.

"I do try." He remarked finally, as was usual of him, when presented with those words.

The coffee was sweet, just how I liked it, and I couldn't help but be touched at the fact that he still remembered that.

"Do you want me to take you back to the others?" He asked me after I finished my drink.

I nodded, "Please." He offered me his hand gallantly, as though I'd need the help getting down. Still, I took it, grasping his fingers in mine for only a few seconds before I let my hand drop.  
  


As we were walking out I grabbed his arm, stopping him in the doorway. "Don't make me have to cry in front of everyone again, next time try to pay a little more attention to me, yes?"

"I always pay attention to you _cariño_." He smiled, looking absolutely amused as he brushed my hair back from my face, and this time I couldn't suppress the shiver that wracked through my body at his chaste touch.


	5. Past and Present

_The morning of my birthday, I was cordially invited to a girl's day out, courtesy of one Tatiana soon-to-be de Fonollosa. I wondered what the woman would think if I told her that I had kissed her fiancé only a few days earlier. I toyed with the idea, imagining the possible outcomes of my confession in my head, as I smiled and nodded at each and every one of the dresses she modeled in front of me._

* * *

"Oh. I almost forgot." He pulled me back to him, closing the door once again. My heart thudded against my chest as he pushed me against the wall, this time, caging me in purposefully. I had to angle my neck uncomfortably to make eye contact, a fact which he'd always found amusing before. Judging by the playful look in his eyes, he still did.

"What?" I whispered, clenching my hands into fists at my sides, when all they wanted to do was reach out and pull him even closer.

"Here." He pulled out something red and black from his suit pocket, and I blinked, suddenly feeling my chest heavy.

It was an ornate gun, with exquisitely detailed markings, one of a kind, one that had been made specifically for me. It was the gun that had been presented to me on my birthday. One of the many things I'd left behind at the monastery.

* * *

_We were sitting at one of Andrés' favorite restaurants, waiting for him and Martin to show up, as we idly browsed the menu, not saying a word. I appreciated that about Tatiana, she never pretended to like me. Oh she acted friendly enough when the boys were around, playing nice for their sake, but I knew the truth. In fact I had the sudden feeling that our little excursion this morning was prompted by her fiancé. We both coexisted within Andrés' life to the best of our abilities, but I knew she didn't particularly care about my closeness to her future husband. In the interest of full disclosure, I had to admit I shared the sentiment._

_"My two favorite girls!" Andrés exclaimed with a bright grin, arms open as he approached our table, Martin, as always, at his side. I couldn't help the pleased sigh that left my mouth as he placed a kiss on my cheek, before turning to Tatiana and doing the same._

_"How was dress shopping?" Martin asked, curling his arm around me and pulling my body closer to him, giving me a kiss on the cheek as well._

_I let Tatiana thrill them with the boring details, while I stared out the window, watching the world pass by._

_I was officially eighteen, and I was celebrating by helping the woman before me find the perfect wedding dress that she'd use to marry the love of my life._

_I thought of Andrés and his upcoming nuptials. I wondered if he actually loved her, or if this was another one of his fleeting fancies. We hadn't spoken about the kiss I'd given him that night, and I figured he'd thought I was actually drunk and didn't remember what had happened._

* * *

"Sergio said no guns."

"A mere oversight on his part I assure you." At my deadpan look he grinned crookedly, "My brother knows you don't need a gun to take care of yourself, I, however, would feel better knowing you have this with you."

I took it from his grasp, feeling the comforting weight settle in my hand as my fingers wrapped around it. It had been one of the few things I'd regretted leaving behind. I traced the engraved markings reverently, swallowing back the overwhelming emotion that was settling in my chest. Berlin eyed me curiously.

"Thank you." I whispered, shoving it into my suit.

"I do hope you won't have to make use of it, but just in case." He explained, shrugging slightly.

I nodded, swallowing hard.

What was it about this man that made me feel so exposed? I had thought that after all these years away from his influence, I would become stronger, that my feelings would lessen and fade away, but it seemed as though he would always have a hold over me.

No matter the distance or time destiny put between us.

* * *

_That night, they snuck into my bedroom, looking every inch the thieves I knew them to be. I didn't notice their presence until it was too late, closing my book I turned to face them with a raised eyebrow._

_"You didn't think we'd forgotten did you?" Martin reproached, handing over a large box, and I couldn't help the smile that bloomed on my face._ _I had, actually, but I wasn't going to admit that to him._ _Andrés took a seat on my bed, and I curled my feet so Martin could sit too. The package was heavy, beautifully wrapped and with a silk bow adorning it. I opened it slowly, and found that inside there was a smaller box._

_Picking it up, I turned to face them, hoping for a clue, and only finding matching expressions of smug amusement on their handsome features. "Go on, open it." Martin said, impatient as always. I did, feeling my breath catch at the sight before me. It was a beautiful necklace, elegant in its simplicity, picking it up, I could feel how heavy it was._

_The diamonds that adorned it glinted in the low light, and I looked up at them. "Are these-?" I let the question hang in the air, staring at Andrés for confirmation. "They are." He nodded, taking it from my grasp and motioning for me to turn over._

_I did so, moving my hair to the side as he gently placed it around my neck, fingering the diamonds that had once upon a time been stolen_ _from Paris_ _by the two men before me._

_"It's lovely. Thank you." I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, and I turned to smile at them, hoping to convey just what this meant to me. Martin ruffled my hair affectionately, "Not as lovely as you. Now, open your other gift." Pushing the tissue paper aside, I came across another box, this one a dark wood. I pulled it out, placing it in my lap and opening it to reveal a gun encased in plush black velvet. The gun was a dark red, the color of blood, with black markings, which I traced gently before picking it out of its case._

_"What's this for?" I asked slowly._

_"Andrés thought you should have one. We had it made just for you. Do you like it?" Martin's blue eyes were earnest, and I dropped the gun on the bed, launching myself into his arms._

_"I love it. Thank you." I whispered into his neck. He hugged me back tightly, laughing as I finally pulled away._

_"Don't I get a hug too? After all, it was my idea to get you the gun." Andrés questioned teasingly, opening his arms, and I leaned over, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Happy birthday darling." He breathed, stroking my hair._


	6. Personal Relationships

_Andrés and Martin were arguing again, and Sergio was growing increasingly uncomfortable by the minute. We were sitting outside in the garden, and I was happily pretending I didn't hear the chaos the two men were creating inside the monastery walls. It was amusing watching the way Sergio would fidget in his seat, trying to gather the courage to inquire as to what they were fighting about, before he'd seemingly lose his nerve and continue his silence._

_The sound of glass breaking finally pushed him to ask, "What's going on between them?"_

_I closed my book gently, leveling him with a sly look, "You mean Andrés didn't tell you?" I was toying with him, but oh he just made it too easy sometimes. For being such a smart man, Sergio didn't notice much of the world around him, it was endearing really, if not a little frustrating._

_Sergio's lips twitched in annoyance. "If he had, I wouldn't be bothering you for an answer."_

_I smirked coyly, taking a sip of my drink, letting the suspense build before I finally told him, "He wants to include Tatiana in the plan."_

* * *

The pizza smelled like a greasy mess, but at this point, anything was better than the sandwiches they'd given us earlier. I knew what I'd be doing as soon as we got out of here, hitting the nearest restaurant and getting some real food in me.

Nairobi and Tokyo were standing over us, keeping guard, with their guns hanging loosely by their sides, and everyone else was sitting down, trying their best to not make eye contact with any of our kidnappers. From the corner of my eye I saw movement, and I turned slowly, making sure to keep Tokyo in my peripheral view. Rio was limping down the stairs, and it dawned on me just why Berlin had been in such a good mood when he'd come back from his little chat with him earlier.

Well, I can't say the boy didn't deserve it, after all, it wasn't just his life on the line now, but all of ours as well. Any mistake made by him could lead to our downfall, if not our death.

Having finally reached our floor, Rio doubled over, leaning against the wall as he struggled to catch his breath. From where I was sitting I could make out the bruises that decorated the side of his face, and blood was beginning to trail down his temple. Tokyo walked over to him as though in a trance, her steps even and measured, and she appeared to smile as she took in his broken appearance, lifting his shirt before she walked away from him slowly, and suddenly, she took out her gun, approaching the camera in the corner and shooting it.

The hostages screamed, covering their heads with their arms as Nairobi dropped the pizzas, running over to see what had happened. Tokyo was a woman on a mission, running up the stairs with Nairobi hot on her heels, yelling at her to stop, and I knew with sudden certainty, that whatever followed this, it wouldn't be the end of it.

Tokyo did not strike me as the type to let something go, she'd come to figure out just who gave the order to have Rio punished sooner than later. Berlin would have to be careful around her. Not that he couldn't handle her of course, but the fact of the matter was that she was unpredictable, and she was unpredictable because she was in love, something that only made her all the more dangerous.

This was exactly the reason Sergio had said no personal relationships. I wondered then, if that was the reason why neither Tatiana nor Martin were here with us.

But that brought up the question, why was I?

* * *

The two gunshots rang loud, and we exchanged worried glances between us, though the others were probably worried about their own safety, whereas I was worried about Berlin's.

When Rio came back downstairs, Arturo went to his side, asking about the gunshots we'd all heard earlier.

"Calm down, it's nothing, nobody has been hurt I promise you." **Lie**.

Could the Professor have picked any less competent people?

Alison was the only one who seemed to realize what I did, how sweaty and pale Rio looked, and just how utterly terrible he was at lying.

* * *

I smirked at seeing Alison's reaction to Rio's smile. It appeared as though nobody was immune to the angelic curls and sweet grin. The young man was definitely cute, though admittedly, my tastes were a bit more refined, as the old cliché went, I very much liked my men, how I liked my wine.

I could only hope that Alison kept her admiring gazes to a minimum, for her sake of course, Tokyo, just like Berlin, didn't strike me as the type to share.

I was taken out of my musings when Moscow came walking down the stairs, a dazed look on his face, and I looked around, wondering just what the hell was going on.

When he went to open the door I shot a meaningful glance to Tokyo, seriously what the hell were these people here for?! Luckily Helsinki was already on it, pointing his gun at Moscow's back, yelling at him to turn back and to close the door, but the man wasn't heeding his instructions, he was just standing there, waiting to be slaughtered by the army of policemen waiting for us outside.

Denver tackled his Father to the ground, and though I wanted nothing more than to run and close the door immediately, I stayed still, watching the scene before me unfold. If only the rest of my fellow hostages could stop screaming, I could actually hear what was being said between father and son. Finally, Tokyo did something useful, using Moscow's distraction to close the steel doors, once again enclosing us in safety. I let out a sigh of relief, that had been too close for comfort.

What had caused Moscow's sudden bout of madness?

* * *

I wanted to scream. Surely Berlin had not approved of this impromptu field trip to the rooftop? Denver instructed us to put on the Dali masks he passed out, but all I wanted to do was turn around and search for Berlin. This was bad, they had to know that snipers would be waiting for us right?

A lot of things could happen in ten minutes, especially when one added scared hostages and idiotic morons who thought it was fine to take a breather in the middle of a heist, to the mix.

I listened intently to Denver and Arturo's conversation, hoping that Berlin would show up and put a stop to this madness once and for all.

Bingo Arturito, you got it right. Moscow's anxiety attack had to have been triggered by the gunshots, but what exactly had happened upstairs? I felt a sudden bout of dread well up inside my chest. Had something happened to Berlin? Is that why he hadn't come to see us? I knew the man could handle himself, but accidents happened all the time. I told myself to calm down, after all, even if something had happened to Berlin, there was no reason for Moscow and Denver to be acting this way.

No, Berlin had to be fine, and as soon as this stupid breath of fresh air Denver was promising us was over, I'd go in search of him and get my questions answered by the man himself.

Of course. I suddenly knew just what this whole thing was about.

Monica.

I knew our Professor had said no bloodshed, so Berlin had probably ordered Denver to hide Monica in one of the rooms below, eventually forcing him to tell the others he'd had her killed for her disobedience as a form to strike fear and compliance into them. Were my teammates really that stupid? Andrés would never do anything to sabotage his brother's perfectly crafted plan.

This was all a ruse, a way to scare the hostages.

But then why had Moscow looked so upset?

I gripped my fake firearm tighter as we made our way up the stairs and into the outside, keeping an eye on the hostages standing before me. I could feel how ansty they all were, as they stared at each other through the holes in the mask.

I slowly inched my way closer to the figures I knew to be Denver and Moscow, listening as they began to speak in harsh whispers. Luckily for me, Arturo started talking loudly, letting me know just what I wanted to hear. "You've killed Monica?! Tell me where she is! What did you do to her?!" He was screaming hysterically at this point, and I knew it was time to leave.

Then, I caught movement on the neighboring rooftop, and I screamed out, "They have snipers! They're going to think we're part of them!" Luckily, Moscow caught on quickly, kneeling on the ground and pulling Denver to his side, while Arturo kept ranting, waving his fake gun in their face. The hostages began to scatter like ants, and I knew things were slipping out of our control, just where was our fearless leader?

Suddenly a gunshot rang out, piercing the shrieking screams, and I turned, heart in my throat, before letting out a sigh of relief as I saw that they'd only shot Arturo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!


	7. Our Predicament

Taking advantage of the fact that everyone was distracted, I slipped away from the chaos, running down the stairs as I threw the Dali mask off. I had to get to Berlin and the others before things got any more out of control.

Luckily, I had an idea as to where the man might be. I barged into Arturo's main office, freezing at the sight that greeted me. Both Rio and Tokyo had their guns pointed at Berlin, who was sitting placidly behind the grand desk, an innocent expression plastered on his handsome face.

They turned to look at me as I entered, and I raised an eyebrow, feeling my temper rise.

So clearly, Berlin had not approved of our little excursion to the rooftop.

"Lux. What a surprise, come sit." He smiled pleasantly, patting his lap in a clear invitation. I ignored him, stepping closer, only to stop when Tokyo turned and pointed her gun at me.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, looking from her to Rio, who suddenly seemed unsure of the events that were unfolding. Berlin, for his part, looked as though he was enjoying the show.

I shrugged when she didn't answer, taking my gun out and pointing it straight at her.

She smirked at me, tilting her head mockingly. "The Professor said you weren't allowed to have a gun."

Did she think this one was a fake? I cocked it, the sound loud in the tense silence. "Surprise! I have one!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "Now, we can stand here all day pointing our guns at each other, or you two idiots can stop threatening Berlin, and actually go do your job! You let Denver take us outside and Arturo got shot because of it!" Not that I cared really, but the point needed to be made. "You need to go round up our little hostages, and fix the mess you helped create." I was seething by this point, and Tokyo hadn't lowered her weapon, a calculating glint in her gaze. I kept my aim steady, she was more idiotic than what I'd previously believed her to be, if she thought I wouldn't shoot her.

"You don't get to order us around." Tokyo snapped finally, a sneer on her face.

"Ah, no but I do. The Professor did put me in charge after all, and I say you need to go and do as she says. Now." Berlin intervened, staring at us both.

Tokyo lowered her gun slowly, still glaring at me, before she motioned for Rio to follow her, closing the door behind them.

I uncocked my gun, placing it inside my jumpsuit again. Berlin was tapping his fingers against his lips, staring at me, still sitting.

Standing motionless, I waited for him to speak.

"Is he going to make it?" He didn't sound like he cared either way.

I nodded, "Most likely, they hit his right shoulder I think."

He sighed dramatically, "Shame." Standing up from his chair he stretched slowly, acting as though we had all the time in the world. We could hear the shouts coming from outside, loud despite the closed door. He turned, holding out his hand for me to take. "Come darling, let's go see what all the fuss is about."

* * *

Arturo was moaning loudly, clutching at his bleeding chest, and my teammates were running around like headless chickens, bumping into each other and looking in all directions, as though expecting some miracle would appear out of thin air to solve this for them. Berlin snorted in amusement, looking far too delighted with Arturo's predicament, tugging me closer to him as we made our way into the fray. "Here, I found this one hiding in a corner." He growled, pushing me into Helsinki's grasp gently. The Serbian nodded and motioned for me to stand with the rest of the hostages.

He managed to get the situation under control, helping them wrap Arturo's wound quickly and efficiently, all while the man continued his cries and supplications, asking to be allowed to contact his wife.

Berlin left, no doubt to speak to his brother for instructions as to what would follow. I couldn't help but feel bad for the man lying on the makeshift gurney, really, such rotten luck, and all because of Denver's idiocy.

Eventually Berlin came back, walking down the stairs slowly, a mobile phone in his hand. I wanted to scoff at hearing his little speech to Arturo.

Of course he'd know all about wives and how useful they could be, after all, he'd had five of them.

I cringed when I heard Arturo call his wife by his lover's name, but I couldn't help the amusement I felt upon seeing the absolute glee on Berlin's face. Yes, he definitely was enjoying this too much. Even Rio was giggling off to the side, acting as though he hadn't just been freaking out and on the verge of tears a few hours earlier. The only person who did not appear at all amused by Arturo's terrible faux pas, was Denver, who stood with his fists clenched by his sides, a look of utter hatred on his face as he stared down at Arturo.

Still chuckling, Berlin finally approached us, "Alright. Does everyone know what to do?" Some of us nodded, but Nairobi answered anyway, "Yes they do. Masks on, and my group, follow me!" I was part of the group who'd stay behind. Berlin appeared completely relaxed, amused even, as he led the medical team to where Arturo was.

* * *

When Berlin began his speech, I braced myself for what was to come. He delivered the news with a flourish, laughing softly as he informed us of Monica's untimely demise. He was all theatrics, as per usual, leaning against the marble handrails as he stared down at us, a king surveying his people.

I cocked my head, staring up at him, had he actually killed her?

He didn't appear to be lying...

But Sergio had specifically instructed them not to harm any of the hostages.

That's what I had been hired for after all.

* * *

_"Does Andrés know about this?!" Sergio hissed, gripping my arm tight enough to bruise. He looked completely furious, his usual calm demeanor gone as he all but dragged me to the car._

_My hands were still dripping red, and I felt that cold sort of warmth that I'd grown to be familiar with, begin to envelop me._

_He pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket, wiping my hands with a gentleness that didn't match his current expression._

_I realized Sergio was still waiting for an answer when we stopped, still some ways away from the parked automobile._

_"No." For a second he almost looked relieved, before I continued, "But I think he suspects."_

* * *

At the news of Monica's execution, the hostages began to cry softly, looks of terror on their pale faces. I put my head down, letting my hair cover my features so as to hide my blank expression.

My mind was racing with thoughts, all centering around the same question, had he actually done it?

Berlin ended his little talk by thanking us, and calling out Mister Torres for a special round of applause, which was truly deserved in all sense of the word. The grin he bore was infectious, and maybe it was the fact that I was part of the group that was getting out of this, billions of euros richer, or maybe it was the overall ambience in the air, but I found myself smiling alongside the rest of them, biting my lip so as to not draw too much attention to myself.

Berlin shushed us softly, before making us all join him in giving Arturo a standing ovation. Only he could deliver such dreadful news and then turn around and do something as utterly ridiculous as this.

* * *

The water from the sink was cold.

I longed for a real bath, and staring at my face in the splattered mirror, I couldn't help but begrudge the fact that I didn't bring any makeup inside with me. A stupid thought for sure, but I had been taught the importance of looking one's best since a young age. I eyed Nairobi's eyes with jealousy, lined with kohl, as they were, they made for a pretty picture. Even Tokyo had taken to wearing mascara, it seemed as though we had more in common than what I'd previously thought, we were just girls in the end, and vain ones at that.

I watched as Alison and Rio shared a moment, before Tokyo stepped inside the bathroom, without a single glance to me. The expression on her face was anything but happy, and I could tell she'd overheard their little talk earlier. Alison was absolutely petrified as Tokyo kissed her, and I caught her blank gaze as she allowed Tokyo to continue her assault.

Walking out of the bathroom, I made a mental note to tell Berlin of what had transpired in the bathroom, before Tokyo got any more crazy ideas and hurt our number one hostage.

I didn't know it then, but Alison, our precious little lamb was proving to be to Tokyo what Ariadna would soon become to me.


	8. IMPORTANT

Hello everyone! 

Before I continue writing this, I'd like to take a moment to ask you, my readers, the direction in which you'd like to see this go. 

Originally I was planning on having this be a polyamorous story in which Berlin/Lux/Palermo would all end up together, but now I have a new idea about where I'd like this to go. 

However, I'm asking YOU, what you'd like to see? Should Lux end up with Berlin or should she end up with Palermo, or both of them? 

Please comment your thoughts! 

Thank you!


	9. Test Your Patience

I froze when I heard the news.

Andrés was a lot of things, and I would never claim him to be a saint, but he was most definitely not a rapist.

He was much too in love with himself, and by proxy, his sense of honor to even think about marring it with something as putrid as what they were accusing him of. It was beneath him, anyone with two eyes could see that.

I felt the temperature in the small room drop. Nairobi wasted no time, venom dripping from her lips as she sneered, mocking him for his supposed crimes. I wanted to warn her, but by the time she'd put her finger to his chest, it was too late, before either of us could react, he had her pinned to the desk. His large hand wrapped tightly around her neck. She lashed out, hitting him, drawing blood even, but his grip remained firm, staring down at her coldly.

"Berlin. Let her go." My heart was in my throat. I knew it stung him deeply, to be accused of such things, but I couldn't let him hurt Nairobi, we needed her after all.

"Go back to the others Lux. Now." He said, not even looking up at me, I didn't need to be told twice, besides, I had already been up here too long, any more time spent here and the others would become suspicious, with a last glance at his face I walked out, intent on finding Helsinki.

Not for the first time I wondered why Sergio had given us this group of people, instead of Martin and Marseille, and Bogota. Our Professor had chosen these people for their specific skills, but even he had to have known just how unpredictable they could be under strenuous circumstances. Leaving them with Berlin, was like placing children inside a very small cage with a fully grown tiger, one who hunted for fun, and not for food.

They didn't respect him, that much was obvious, a fact they'd soon learn to regret. I could only hope that they wouldn't test his patience too much, for he'd never had much of that to begin with.

* * *

"Have you seen Denver?" Berlin questioned politely. I had been summoned under the guise of them needing me for an errand, so here I stood, staring at him, wondering why he was asking for Denver now. Blood was still dripping from his nose, but he didn't seem to care. Nairobi tried to catch my eye, but I ignored her, knowing the mood that Berlin was in.

"No, not since hours ago." I finally admitted. Berlin's jaw was clenched as he began to turn away. I made to pull him back, but Nairobi interrupted, pushing me out of the way firmly.

"You can't shoot him!" Her chest was heaving, and she looked truly afraid. Shoot Denver? Why would Berlin want to shoot him?

Berlin sighed, rolling his neck in frustration, it was clear from the look on his face that they'd had this conversation before. "Well what about my dignity? I have a reputation to protect, and Denver has fucked with my honor. We're talking about integrity, ethics are important Nairobi, but so are aesthetics." God but he was the world's biggest drama queen. Whatever Denver had done, he was in for it now. I hadn't realized just how intimidating he could be, never having been on the receiving end of one of his threats, or even his bad moods, but looking at him now, I could understand just why people were so afraid of him. Nairobi blanched, trying to stop him, when Helsinki aimed at her with his firearm. She was an idiot to think that the Serbians would follow her orders, those two were only there to follow one person's commands, and that person wasn't her.

It was like a sick game of Marco Polo, Berlin walked the halls, calling out for Denver in a taunting voice, receiving no answer, until we came to the bathrooms, where we found the younger man, who looked decidedly cagey.

So it was his fault that the police knew of Berlin's real identity now, I could see why he was so angry.

Denever offered Berlin fifteen million euros, looking at us nervously. Berlin repeated it to me while he chuckled, and I knew that despite his current attitude, he was most definitely not entertained. "Fifteen million euros Lux. Can you believe that?" I couldn't actually, Denver was insane to think that he'd be able to placate Berlin with money.

The toilet flushed.

I raised an eyebrow in question, but Berlin put a finger to his lips, eyes glinting with glee, as he began walking slowly to the latrines, his expression growing more and more amused as he opened the door one by one, keeping us all in suspense with his theatrics. 

My heart sank when I heard him laugh, he'd found what he was looking for then. Denver moved to stop him, when Nairobi entered the bathroom, slightly out of breath, Helsinki at her heels. I stayed in the hallway, knowing that my cover had to remain hidden from whoever Berlin had found in the stall. Denver had a hand on his gun, his chest beginning to heave, as he let Berlin talk. When he pointed the gun at Denver's head, Nairobi pulled hers out, pointing it directly at Berlin's head.

I couldn't believe what was happening, had they truly lost their minds already? First Tokyo and Rio and now this? Denver tried to talk Nairobi down, who was staring at both him and Berlin. The younger man used her momentary distraction to take her gun and pointed them at both Helsinki and Berlin.

"Drop them, Denver. Now." My vision was swimming in red, and at that moment I didn't care about anything, not about Monica who was whimpering from inside the safety of her bathroom stall, not about the plan, and definitely not about playing nice with my teammates.

I wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger, despite the fact that Sergio had not wanted any bloodshed, there'd never been any talk about not shooting each other. It's what he wanted after all, for me to not have any form of personal relationship with my teammates. It really only made it easier for me now, to cock my gun and point it at the back of Denver's head. Nairobi snarled, looking betrayed, but Berlin looked delighted, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Ooh. Now this is an interesting development." He met my eyes and smiled indulgently, in the same manner he'd always done after letting me have my way.

The seconds ticked on slowly.

"Go." He ordered, and as much as I didn't want to leave him, I knew I had to. He had everything under control. I had to trust in that, in him. With one last glare at Nairobi, I walked out, hiding my gun in the folds of my suit.

* * *

"What's going on out there?!" The girls asked me, scared out of their wits, and I guess I looked worse than what I thought, because they immediately gathered next to me.

"I don't know. The one, in charge, he didn't look happy. I went to the bathroom, but they were having an argument." Hopefully my voice sounded sufficiently distraught and not as angry as I was currently feeling.

I was saved from further inquiries when the shots rang out.

Loud, dramatic screams soon followed.

Ariadna was cowered in the corner, a girl with red hair curled into her side, both looking absolutely terrified.

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of hands running through my hair. For a second I was disoriented, the remnants of my dream still clinging to my subconscious, before my mind focused enough to help me remember where I was.

Andrés had stopped humming, but his hands were still stroking my hair and I swallowed back a memory. We'd gone on a picnic near the monastery grounds. The sunshine and wine had lulled me to sleep, and somehow I'd ended up on Martin's lap, his big hands running through my hair as he and Andrés conversed softly, so as to not disturb me.

I could tell that it was late, but I didn't want to move, so instead I cleared my throat and asked softly, "You let me sleep in?"

"I knew you needed it. You're still such a heavy sleeper." He teased, stroking my jaw with his long fingers.

"You should've woken me. You can't be showing any favoritism towards the hostages." I admonished drily.

"Why?" He asked, sounding absolutely petulant. "You are my favorite hostage."

I willed myself not to flush, ignoring the large smirk that was overtaking Berlin's face at the sight.

"I had missed that." He whispered, slowly running his hand across my burning cheekbone. I watched his face as his fingers continued their exploration, wondering if I was as he remembered me. He still looked the same, as handsome and elegant as ever, and it made my heart ache.

I had missed him so much.

Our trance was broken by the sound of heavy footsteps.

Tokyo was eyeing us with ardent interest, taking in the picture we made from where she stood, Berlin on the floor with my head still on his lap.

"Yes?" He asked her, not at all perturbed by what she was seeing.

  
"Berlin, it's time." She said, staring at me through narrowed eyes. 

"I'll be right there." He dismissed her.

"Time for what?" I asked him, watching as Tokyo left, before slowly standing up from my previous position, pretending I couldn't feel the weight of his stare on me.

"You'll see, now let's go, we've got a long day ahead of us."


	10. Implications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for reading and for commenting!

_Despite what Sergio may have thought, I hadn't started out my criminal career as... what he believed me to be._

_Robbing diners was where the easiest money was to be made. Especially when you're a young girl who's just beginning to branch out, wanting to make her place in the seedy underbelly of the criminal world._

_Picture this, you're sitting in a beat up booth inside of a dingy diner, late at night, looking at the menu before you, or chatting with the kind, old waitress, maybe you're even drinking your coffee, waiting for your meal to be served so you can hit the road again._

_Now, imagine that a sweet little thing walks in, all doe eyes and soft curls, she's a shy one, you can tell that just by looking at her mannerisms, and judging by the state of her clothes, she's been traveling for some time._

_You're struck by how pretty she is, before realizing how young she seems, and just how out of place she appears to be, standing here in this lonely Texas diner. You watch as she takes a seat near the front of the counter._

_This particular place usually doesn't get a lot of these types of customers, especially not at this time of night, you begin to think that she's run away from home, or an abusive boyfriend maybe, and you can't help but pity her._

_Out of the corner of your eye you see her begin to chat with the waitress or the cook, both seemingly struck by the same thoughts you are, as they rush to ply her with southern comfort food and freshly brewed coffee._

_You're about to settle your bill when suddenly, in storms a large figure with a ski mask over his face, he's pointing a gun to the room at large, when his eyes catch sight of the girl. He immediately prowls to her, catching her by the neck and pointing the gun to her temple, as he begins to yell out his demands._

_The poor girl is terrified, tears streaming down flushed cheeks and you rush to unclasp your watch, your most valuable possession, as the attacker begins to sweep the room, making everyone place their wallets, and whatever else catches his fancy, inside the bag he's forced the girl to hold. Those who have guns itch to unholster them, to shoot, but are stopped by the pathetic whimpers that are coming from the girl's mouth._

_You want to do something, anything, to help her get away, but you're too late, watching in dismay as the masked man pulls her out and into the waiting truck, and the last thing you see is the girl's scared expression._

_It really was that simple. See, people, well most people at least, have this inherent need to protect those they perceive to be weaker, those who appear more vulnerable than they are, so what better way to get people to part with their belongings without raising much of a fuss than to threaten a poor innocent girl?_

_Promising you'll shoot her in the head if they don't hand over their wallets and jewelry immediately?_

_It wasn't glamorous in any sense of the word, but I couldn't deny the rush the thrills gave me._

_We made a lot of cash those two summers, enough to start giving me ideas about moving back home where I belonged._

_Everything went to hell when my partner in crime and best friend was killed by an off duty cop. It was all just a terrible coincidence, and partly my fault if we're being honest._

_I knew the moment he recognized me, but I was too late to do anything, and by then, my life had already changed._

* * *

_Meeting Martin and Andrés was... unexpected._

_I had snuck into an ultra exclusive club in Luxembourg, dressed up enough so as to fit in with the older crowd. It's embarrassing to admit just how easy a time I had it, stealing from my victims inside those clubs._

_See, when you came across to others as nothing other than a pretty face, you weren't perceived as a threat. No man would think you smart enough to steal his wallet, or his car keys, always too busy staring at your low cut dress to even notice anything else._

_My only mistake that night was due to my greed._

_**They** had been watching me all night, and initially I had paid them no mind, I don't mean to sound conceited, but you must understand that I had purposely dressed and was acting, in a way that would garner the most amount of attention, while also making sure to pass off as unnoticed as I could. _

_And it worked, men and women alike couldn't take their eyes off of me. They were drawn to me, like moths to a flame. It was a heady feeling, knowing this, for youth was far more alluring and seductive than any perfume or low cut dress could ever hope to be._

_It was because of this, that I didn't really notice **them** until it was too late. I had already stolen enough to not have to come back to this particular establishment, but I decided to leave the men who'd been staring at me all night with a parting gift, a way for them to remember me, if you will. Besides, the extra wallet I was planning on stealing from one of them wouldn't hurt. _

_I'd waited for my chance, watching the handsome blonde in the leather jacket make his way to the bathrooms, then I had pretended to fall against the taller of the two, acting tipsier than I was. He had smiled, steadying me, acting the perfect gentleman._

_When I giggled, his wallet had already been slipped inside of my dress. I had untangled myself from him murmuring soft apologies, before starting to make my way to the exit. He'd gripped my wrist then, a dangerous smile painted on his lips. "I believe you have something of mine."_

_And well, the rest is history._

* * *

I couldn't help but feel like this was some sort of beauty pageant contest, as I was paraded in front of Raquel and Berlin, looking to see if I made the cut. Making sure to keep my eyes on the floor, I pretended to not hear when Berlin murmured, "She's one of my favorites."

At Raquel's sharp look, he smirked, winking at me. I stood there, answering each and every one of her questions as meekly as I could.

"Do you feel safe?" She asked me, eyes full of concern. I took in Berlin's expression, he was biting his nail, a habit which Martin and I teased him for constantly, a man so perfect had to have one flaw.

He had tried to rid himself of it, but he still did it unconsciously, mostly when he was nervous, or anxious.

I nodded, staring straight at her, "I do."

* * *

I was led back to Arturo's office, making myself comfortable in the corner as I watched the next girl be taken.

Ariadna was staring at Oslo, her blue eyes wide and afraid, "What were those gunshots earlier?" She asked, a faint tremor to her voice.

He ignored her, closing the door behind him with a resounding thump. "They're going to kill us." She cried, already on the verge of hysteria.

"They're not." I tried to soothe, scooting over and clasping her trembling hands with mine.

Ariadna stared at me, narrowing her eyes as she pulled herself back, "You can't possibly know that!" She hissed angrily.

"I know they're not stupid enough to kill their only leverage. They need us Ariadna, so shut up, and stop scaring the others."

* * *

Berlin slid the doors open, his expression completely blank. I raised an eyebrow as Ariadna placed her hand in the air, asking to speak to him.

He made a come hither motion with his pointer finger, expression unreadable, and she stood up on shaky legs, walking towards him.

The doors closed behind them with an ominous creak.

I strained my ears to hear their conversation, but they were speaking too low for me to make any of their words out.

Should I risk sliding over and pressing my ear to the door? Berlin wouldn't be pleased if he caught me doing that, besides, what plausible excuse would I even have to want to listen? I looked at the other girls, all who appeared to be lost in their own little world.

My hand had grown numb against my lap, where I had it clenched into a tight fist. What was Ariadna telling him, and why the hell were they taking so long in there?

My heart sank into my stomach as I heard a thud inside the office, as though something heavy had been slammed on the desk. I prayed that the stupid girl hadn't angered him like Nairobi had.

And then the moans rang out.

I wanted to throw up. Those were definitely moans, if possible, the girls blanched more, looking as though they wanted to cry.

I felt myself become dizzy, mind reeling with the implications.

* * *

He hadn't.

* * *

Had he?

* * *

He wouldn't.

* * *

Would he?

* * *

Berlin strolled out, straightening his jumpsuit with precise movements, not even deigning us with a single glance.

She walked out not long after.

Ariadna's hair was tousled, her lips red and swollen, and I felt my stomach begin to roil in disgust. She reeked of sex, and from her dazed expression, I knew that what I'd supspected I'd heard, was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments motivate me to keep writing! ❤️


	11. Predictable

Well.

That answered my question regarding Tatiana's whereabouts.

He had to have known that I was listening, that we all were. Of course he wouldn't give a damn either way, he never did. I wanted to call him out on his hypocrisy, but really what was the point? It'd only make it seem as though I cared, and I definitely did not.

Why had Ariadna done it? He couldn't have forced her...he wouldn't have forced her. Why had she gone along with it then?

Forgive me for being so skeptical but I hardly believed she'd fallen in love with Berlin so suddenly.

So why?

My breath caught in my throat, and the tears that followed were almost unexpected. Really, could I be any more pathetic? Here I was, sitting on the floor of a dirty bathroom, crying over a man who had never felt anything remotely close to what I felt for him.

Of course he'd pick her. She was pretty, there was no denying that, with a cute, upturned nose and big blue eyes. See, for all that he prided himself on being so unique and special, Andrés was really quite predictable. He'd always had a type. Andrés liked those stunning beauties, the ones who had classic features and colored eyes, hell, even Martin fit into that category.

God. Had it really been just this morning that I'd woken up in his lap? It felt as though ages had passed since then.

I got up, wiping my face and taking deep, calming breaths. Enough of this.

I just wanted this whole thing to be over already. I wanted my cut of the money, so I could run away and start afresh somewhere new. I never wanted to see Andrés de Fonollosa, ever again. I walked to the bathroom sink and began washing my hands, my movements robotic.

Maybe I'd get a nose job, I thought, looking at my nose in the mirror, a complete makeover, I decided firmly. I'd chop off the hair that he oh so claimed to love and get something new, maybe something like Tokyo? I snorted at my own thoughts. Makeovers were usually done after a breakup, and in order for there to be a breakup, there'd have to be a relationship in the first place.

Still, a change might just do me some good. I scowled, looking down at my dark locks in mild disdain, hating the small part of me that still wanted to be a blonde.

_"Where are you going with that?"_

_I looked down at the box of hair dye in confusion. "Um to the bathroom? I'm going to dye my hair."_

_"No. You're not." Andrés scowled imperiously._

_"Why not? It's my hair."_

_"Because I like it the way it is."_

And then, I'd find a suitable replacement for him. Hell, with the amount of money that'd be lining my pockets, it shouldn't be much of a challenge. I'd find someone better, I told myself, maybe an attractive Greek man off some exotic island, or maybe I'd find someone who'd hurt Andrés, like he'd hurt me. I smirked, like he'd even care who I'd decide to date.

"You're looking amused." He was leaning against the bathroom's doorway, and I wondered how long he'd been standing there, just watching me make faces at my own reflection.

"Should I not be?" I questioned, pulling my hair up, not turning to him.

He didn't answer, instead he walked closer, coming up to stand behind me. I smoothed out my hair, before finally turning to face him. "How long have you been standing there?" I hoped he hadn't heard my little meltdown.

He shrugged, "Not long."

"Did you need something?" I finally asked, when the silence inside the room became unbearable. "Have you not been sleeping?" He questioned instead, his fingers rising towards me, but I pulled back at the last moment, humming noncommittally. I wasn't going to tell him the truth. That I'd slept fitfully, feeling too exposed, too nervous that something would happen with the hostages and I wouldn't be ready. That the most amount of sleep I'd gotten had been that morning, lying in his lap. Besides, I could sleep all I wanted as soon as this was over.

"Have you?" I sassed, taking in his pallid features and the dark shadows under his eyes. "I have." I waited for him to continue, stilling the urge I had to tap my foot against the floor. I wanted to leave, but I knew he'd think it rude. He'd know I was displeased, and I refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much he'd hurt me. Again.

"Will you do something for me?" He asked then, smiling slightly.

I furrowed an eyebrow. "Depends."

"I want you to watch over Ariadna."

I scoffed, was he being serious? "Any particular reason as to why? I hardly think she needs a babysitter, Berlin." Besides, he could always order one of them to babysit her, Oslo or Helsinki even, if he didn't trust the others.

"Consider it a favor, for old time's sake. I don't want anyone giving her a hard time, now that she's my..." He struggled to find a suitable word and I couldn't help but curl my lip in disgust.

He let out an amused breath, prowling closer. "There's no need to be jealous Lux, you're still my favorite hostage." I rolled my eyes at that, turning away from him, but he suddenly gripped my jaw in his large palm, forcing me to look at him. "I must admit, I'd rather hoped you would have outgrown this childish _crush_ on me by now." My face burned, and I narrowed my eyes, watching the amusement light his expression.

I wasn't going to dignify that with a reply. I forced myself to calm down, not wanting him to see just how deeply his mocking words had wounded me. Taking a step back, I walked out of the room.

* * *

I was wandering the empty halls, my thoughts a jumbled mess I was trying to untangle and organize when long fingers grabbed my arm, pulling me backward roughly. I turned around, ready to slap whoever had had the audacity to manhandle me in such a way, only to be met with Berlin's laughing face.

"Hello." Was all he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and twirling us around gently.

Whatever weird mood he'd been in before was apparently gone by now, as he spun me around the room, humming under his breath. I pulled myself back from him, raising an eyebrow at his sudden change in disposition.

He read the question in my eyes. "Moscow's reached dirt."

I inhaled sharply. Almost then. This was almost over. He pulled me into his arms again, and I let myself be guided into dance once more. There's no denying the relief I felt then, and I found myself smiling alongside him as well, our previous encounter pushed into the back of my mind.

Little did I know that the brief celebration we were having, was the only bit of happiness we'd see for a long time.


	12. Premeditated

Oslo was as good as dead.

We'd lost a good part of our hostages.

And I knew things were only going to get worse from here on out.

* * *

"Well? Aren't you going to offer me the same deal you've been offering the others?" I asked, leaning back in my seat and putting my feet up on the desk before me. Berlin bit his finger, looking at me with a small smile. Despite his relaxed posture I could see how tense his stare was. I didn't envy him in the slightest, I knew the kind of weight he was carrying over his shoulders being the leader of the group. Especially right now.

"I didn't think I'd need to." He played along, letting out a soft sigh as he rolled his neck, "But tell me, what would you choose? A million euros, or your freedom?"

I cocked my head, pretending to give it some thought. "To be honest, freedom is starting to sound pretty tempting as of right now."

Berlin's mouth thinned and he clenched his jaw. "I'm not surprised. You were always one to run away when things got hard, or when you didn't get your way."

I stiffened, dropping my feet from the desk as I sat up to face him properly. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, keeping my tone even, though inside, I was starting to seethe.

"I think you know perfectly well what I mean Lux, don't act stupid." He was staring at me, waiting for me to react.

I took a deep breath, calming myself. If he wanted a fight, he'd have to look elsewhere, I didn't have to justify any of my actions to him, especially not now. Instead, I smirked, flipping my hair over my shoulder and placing my hand underneath my jaw as I leaned over the desk, moving closer into his space. He curled his lip, before straightening up in his seat and scooting forward.

"What did your little girlfriend choose then?" I mocked, knowing full well what she'd told him.

A muscle in his jaw ticked, but I kept my face carefully blank, blinking innocently at him.

"She chose to stay with me, of course."

I smiled. Still such a terrible liar, he was.

"Of course." I nodded as I slithered off the desk and stood up, stretching lightly before turning to face him again. "You need to do something about Arturo, because if you don't, I will." With those parting words, I walked out of the office leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

I watched as Nairobi drew the line in chalk. The silence was tense, everyone looking at each other nervously, the same thoughts running through their minds no doubt, was it really going to be this easy? Money, or freedom? Which would they choose?

I watched as the hostages began to cross the line, one by one, their steps unsteady, but Mercedes, the teacher, and the one in charge of all her students, looked up briefly, towards where Ariadna was standing next to Berlin.

Ariadna subtly shook her head in warning, her wide eyes betraying her worry and fear, and I narrowed my eyes, biting my lip to stop the hiss that wanted to escape my lips. Berlin had told her something, then. This was going to be a problem.

As much as it hurt me, whatever this thing with Ariadna had with Berlin, I was not going to let it get in the way of the plan.

It seemed as though Ariadna and I would soon be having a little chat, just between us girls.

* * *

"What's going on?" I asked, taking a seat at the table, looking at Berlin with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's been eighteen hours since we've heard from the Professor." Moscow explained to me when none of the others did.

I let them talk, tapping my fingers against my leg as I watched Berlin's serene expression. Eighteen hours and they were ready to call it quits.

It was insulting what little faith they had in our Professor, then again I couldn't hold it against them, after all, they didn't know just what Sergio was truly capable of.

Berlin got up languidly, apparently tiring of hearing them argue. He took a wine bottle from one of the top cabinets, and two wine glasses alongside it. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go rest, and you all need to get back to doing your jobs, and watching the hostages." At this he gave me a meaningful look, like he hadn't been the one to summon me to this impromptu meeting.

I wanted to laugh when Tokyo and Nairobi started spewing their accusations regarding his not relationship with Ariadna, Berlin looked annoyed, and though he had a point regarding the fact that Tokyo was indeed the last person to speak on the subject of personal relationships with people who'd been deemed off limits, at least I knew that Rio wouldn't betray us at the first sign of trouble. Not the way Ariadna would. And she would. I was willing to bet my cut of the money on it, but alas, Berlin seemed completely blind to the fact that she clearly did not care for him the way he thought she did.

"And I know, you don't give a shit because you're dying. But I do."

My ears started to ring. Berlin had frozen, before a cold smile overtook his handsome features, and I swallowed, looking around the table, searching for an explanation. What the hell was Tokyo talking about? Berlin dying?

"-Her... fragility, her gentleness, it awoke something in me."

Dying.

He was dying.

And all he could talk about was how attractive he found Ariadna's patheticness.

Is that what he'd liked about me? Is that why he'd taken me under his wing, why he'd protected me, cared for me, only to toss me aside when his new fascination crossed his path?

The room suddenly didn't have enough air.

I needed to get out of here.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Denver admitted he'd been having his own personal relations with Monica of all people. I wanted to laugh, the hysteria began to bubble up in my chest, everything was falling apart around us, and all these idiots seemed to care about was getting their dicks wet. Men were so disgustingly predictable.

"Stockholm syndrome is when hostages begin to develop feelings for their kidnappers."

Ah yes. Something I was all too familiar with apparently.

"In which case we'll have to put plan Chernobyl into action."

I sucked in a breath. He wasn't supposed to have told them that. Hell, I hadn't even thought he'd known about that plan, but it made sense, with him being Sergio's brother as well as the one in command in here.

Tokyo had cocked her head, the questions spilling from her lips, but Berlin didn't elaborate on the matter, already walking away.

It's like he didn't know that Tokyo was like a dog with a bone when she wanted to know something. I knew she wouldn't let this go.

* * *

"Lux?" I stared into Nairobi's anxious brown eyes, running my tongue over my teeth before I answered, "I agree with Nairobi. And I think you're being decidedly paranoid Tokyo. The Professor isn't even in cuffs! Why would they be interrogating him out in the open like that? We need to wait for his call."

Tokyo curled her lip, not happy about me not agreeing with her, but really, how did her logic make any sort of sense? I could see Nairobi relax as she walked out, and Berlin nodded at me as I passed, seemingly pleased, had he expected me to disagree with him and Nairobi? Did he not know that at this point, I trusted Sergio more than I trusted him?

* * *

"Lux. Where are you going?" I turned to look at Denver, who was staring around the empty hallway almost nervously. I gave him a tight smile, not really in the mood for conversation. 

"Hmm? I need to talk to Berlin, would you happen to know where he is?" I questioned, keeping my tone polite.

"Yes, I was just going to talk to him, I'll walk with you." I resisted the urge to sigh, I hadn't asked for company. In fact, I was hoping to catch Berlin alone, so he could tell me himself just what Tokyo had meant when she'd said he was dying. She hadn't meant anything by it, right? Why would Berlin be dying? And why had everyone seemed unsurprised by her comment? I was pulled out of my thoughts when an arm wrapped around my elbow tightly, and I blinked, momentarily disoriented, staring at Denver in confusion.

He pushed me into a dark office, and I immediately went for the gun inside my jumpsuit, but I was too late, Denver smacked me in the face with his own gun, throwing me to the ground roughly.

It was enough to daze me, and I breathed back the sudden nausea that overwhelmed me as I was faced with Denver's impassive face. He pulled me up from the ground harshly, and proceeded to tie me to a nearby chair, using the rope hidden off the side to wrap my hands behind my back.

So this had been premeditated then. I dug my nails into my palms, before I lunged a kick at him, aiming for between his thighs. He moved at the last moment, so I ended up hitting his leg instead. I smirked when flinched, sucking air between his teeth as he pointed the gun at my head, growling at me to behave.

"Denver. Let me go right now or I will scream for Berlin, and I promise you that he will not take this as lightly as he took the news of you and Monica." I could feel that my lip was bleeding, and my jaw ached fiercely, Denver hadn't been as delicate as he could've been when he'd struck me. My blood was pounding in my ears, and all I wanted to do was get free so I could strangle the idiot in front of me.

For his part, the man looked almost apologetic, as he eyed my split lip, and at the threat of Berlin I could see him blanch. He was opening his mouth to speak when another voice interrupted, "You seem so sure that Berlin will come to your rescue. Why is that Lux?" Tokyo strolled inside, a bulletproof vest adorning her chest and I froze.

This was definitely not good.


	13. Mine and My Toys

How could I have been so stupid as to let Denver, Denver of all people get the drop on me? God if Martin and Marseille could see me now.

This was utterly embarrassing.

Tokyo was eyeing me the way a cat would look at a particularly annoying mouse.

"Tokyo." I began coolly, raising an eyebrow in her direction, refusing to let myself be intimidated.

"Lux." She mocked, a sneer on her pretty face as she circled me. She couldn't quite contain her glee at seeing the way I was tied up and I bit back the sigh that wanted to escape my lips.

Was all this really worth the money?

"What's this about?" I questioned, affecting a bored tone, even though my heart was racing inside of my chest, why had they done this to me? What did they want?

"I think you know what this is about." She said, the duh implied.

"Why would she know anything, Tokyo?" Río interrupted, looking at the door as though expecting Berlin to walk in any minute. He was sweating bullets, and he kept staring from me to the door in nervous, jerky movements.

"Because I was watching her when Berlin mentioned planned Chernobyl. She's Berlin's little puta, aren't you?" Tokyo stroked my jaw with her gun, and I pulled my head back, not answering her. "I've been watching her since the moment we closed the doors to this place. She knows more than she's telling us."

Rio looks as though he's going to interrupt again, but Tokyo plows on, "Aren't you a bit curious? About why Berlin seems to like her so much?" Rio doesn't answer that, but by the look in his eyes, I can see that a part of him agrees with what she's saying.

Tokyo turns back to me, narrowing her eyes in sudden concentration. I brace myself, expecting everything but the question that escapes her mouth.

"He doesn't look at you the way a father would, so you're not his daughter. An ex-wife perhaps?" She taunts, cocking her head slowly.

"Why do you care, Tokyo? Jealous? There's really no need, we can share." I sass, tone saccharine sweet. There's no way in hell I'm telling her anything, especially not about plan Chernobyl.

She sneered in disgust, "I'll pass, old men aren't really my thing."

"Of course not, you like them twenty years younger don't you? Bit sick isn't it?" I sniffed haughtily, eyes flitting to where Rio stood, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"At least I get to screw Rio, Berlin would rather play with Ariadna than touch you." Ouch. Well, so much for not trying to be so obvious with my little crush.

Denver was staring at us the way a spectator would, I almost imagined him eating his popcorn as he took in the show.

"You've got it wrong Tokyo, and Berlin can screw whoever he wants, trust me when I say, I don't care at all about who or what he does." Someday I would stop lying, however, today was not that day.

"Hmm. Somehow I doubt that, but I guess we'll see what Berlin has to say on the matter. Rio, Denver, let's go." With a tilt of her head, her two loyal dogs followed their mistress out, leaving me in the dark office, closing the door behind them.

I debated screaming. Someone had to have noticed my disappearance already, right? Fuck.

* * *

Moscow was the one who found me. He looked shocked when I told him Denver had been the one to tie me up and the one who'd hit me, stuttering apologies as he untied my ropes. I ignored him, privately thinking about what a terrible job he'd done, raising his son. "We need to find Nairobi. Tokyo went after Berlin, she's going to do something stupid unless we stop her.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Nairobi asked me, cocking her gun.

"I'm coming with you." I snarled. The bruise on my face was throbbing, and I was losing what little patience I had, there was no way I was getting left behind on this rescue mission of sorts.

"No you're not, you need to get back to the hostages. Now."

"Looking like this?" I questioned sarcastically, pointing to my face.

She rolled her eyes, sighing, "Okay. Wait here, we'll handle this."

I resisted the urge to scream, turning back and deciding to go in search of our first aid kit.

They'd better bring back Berlin in one piece.

* * *

"You look like a birthday present. You're only missing the bow." He chuckled.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tokyo asked, chest heaving. I watched from above, face utterly impassive. I felt no ounce of pity for the stupid girl. She deserved much worse than this, especially after Helsinki had told me just what game Tokyo had been playing with Berlin inside the bathrooms. "What should've been done a long time ago, Tokyo. See, I don't like it people threaten me, and I definitely don't like it when others play with my toys." At this, he shot a look to where I was standing, my face hidden in the shadows. He still hadn't seen the extent of my injuries, and I was planning on keeping him in the dark as long as I could. Still, I hadn't been able to resist when he'd sent for me, Helsinki promising me that Berlin had mentioned something about a surprise.

Tokyo squirmed, trying to free herself, but Berlin laughed softly, "You better save your energies Tokyo."

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked him, sounding genuinely scared.

"No. I'm not going to kill you, and I'm not going to torture you either."

"You son of a bitch! I hate you!" Yes Tokyo, get in line.

"You should be thanking me Tokyo. Trust me, this is a fate kinder than what Lux had in store for you." He had a point, despite the fact that it was Denver who'd marked my face, I knew that he was only following orders. Tokyo had escaped my wrath just this once, but her time would come eventually.

Martin always said I was the queen of holding grudges.

I watched as he pushed her out, her body strapped to the table, as she tried to free herself of the bonds holding her down.

The doors closed behind her, and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You're going to have to do something about Rio." I told him as he climbed the stairs to where I stood. "I know." I wasn't about to turn around and let him see me, I knew just how disgusting my face looked at the moment. My lip was puffy and bleeding still, and the bruise on my jaw was darkening to an angry purple already. God, how I wished for some makeup just now, me looking like this would just scare the hostages even more. What would I even tell them? That I'd taken an accidental slip down the stairs?

Berlin sidestepped me, crossing my path but I was ready, swinging my hair and looking to the other side. "Look at me Lux." His tone was cold, and I let out a soft hiss when his large palm gripped my jaw, turning me to face him. This was becoming a habit of his, and I clenched my teeth, looking up into his face. His eyes had darkened noticeably, "Who did this to you?" Although his voice was soft and even, I could sense the undercurrent of anger that ran through it. I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my lips when his fingers prodded my jaw, and his grip immediately slackened. "It doesn't matter Berlin, it's nothing."

His jaw clenched, fingers stroking over my face lightly, "This doesn't look like nothing. Now, I suggest you tell me who did this before I go and find out, myself." No way was I going to rat Denver out, the very last thing we needed right now was for another fight to break out between us. We were already one man down, and we'd have had more casualties had Tokyo managed to off Berlin.

I bit my lip, looking up at him stubbornly. "Nothing happened, Berlin. It was an accident okay?" The growl that escaped his throat made me flinch. His eyes searched my face for answers, but I made sure to keep it blank.

I saw the moment in which realization dawned on him, and he huffed out a sardonic laugh. "Of course. It was Denver, wasn't it? Rio doesn't have the balls to do something like this, but that idiot does." He was already turning away, but I grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back. "Let me go."

I scoffed at his tone. "No."

"Let me go Lux."

"Berlin, stop it. Now isn't the time for this. Besides, why do you even care about what Denver did?" I mean, it was a valid question, wasn't it? There was no need for him to be acting this way, he'd made it very clear that he didn't care for me the way I cared for him.

His expression darkened at my confirmation, before a slightly incredulous look overcame his face. "Why do I even care? Are you listening to yourself? I care because I don't like people touching what's mine. That's why I care." I'd never seen him look so upset, with a last look at my bruised face, he stalked away.


	14. The Aftermath

So maybe I got a little sidetracked, forgetting about the conversation I wanted to have with Berlin, but really, could you have blamed me?

Besides, I knew that Berlin had other things to take care of at the moment, namely dealing with the aftermath of what he'd done to Tokyo. I knew that Nairobi was pragmatic enough to understand why he'd done it, and Helsinki would follow where Berlin led. Moscow had appeared honestly shocked by Denver's actions, and I knew he believed in the Professor, and by proxy Berlin. He'd understand why he'd thrown Tokyo out. The only two that could pose a problem were Denver and Rio. Denver was... a hothead to put it nicely. While Rio, Rio thought he was in love with Tokyo. What the poor boy didn't understand was that Tokyo would soon grow tired of him, maybe not today, nor tomorrow, but it would happen eventually. She wasn't built for the domesticity that Rio wanted from life.

I ended up in the bathroom, another thing that was apparently becoming a habit, cleaning up as best as I could, trying to spin a believable enough story to explain away the bruises on my face, when Moscow walked in. His shoulders were slumped, and he almost looked afraid to approach me.

"Hello." I murmured pleasantly, dabbing at my lip with a paper towel soaked in cold water. At least we had that. It stung, but it wasn't too bad, the pain reliever I'd swallowed before had helped some.

He shifted, looking at me nervously, almost wringing his hands. "Miss, I've come to ask you for a favor." My nose crinkled at the Miss. "First of all, it's Lux, just Lux okay?" When he gave me a sheepish nod, I smiled at him, "What do you need?" I had an idea of what he'd ask of me, but still, I wanted to hear it said out loud.

"I ask that you forgive Denver for what he did to you." He intoned gravelly.

I waved him away, "There's morning to forgive Moscow. I'll live. Besides, I know it was Tokyo who put him up to this."

He breathed out a shaky sigh of relief. "Well I ask that you forgive me as well, I thought I'd raise him better than that." Somehow, I doubted that, but I kept my mouth shut, playing with my hair to see if I could artfully cover the bruise somehow.

"Again, there's nothing to forgive, it's over and done now, alright?" I gave him a tight lipped smile through the mirror, but he still looked as though he wanted to say more. I waited, watching him gather his thoughts as he finally said, "Will you please tell Berlin that? I'm afraid of what he's going to do to Denver, in retaliation."

The scoff that escaped me was loud, and Moscow flushed, looking embarrassed, no doubt thinking that I wanted Berlin to actually retaliate.

Despite what I'd threatened Denver with while I was tied up, I wasn't actually expecting Berlin to do anything to him, other than the obvious reprimand for hurting a fellow teammate, obviously.

"Moscow, I already told Berlin that Denver was not the one responsible for this. I promise you that he won't hurt your son."

His weak smile was pathetic to see, I couldn't imagine the weight he carried around all the time, being Denver's Father had to be hard.

"I believe you, but I overheard Berlin, and he's- he's not happy. I know he's going to do something to Denver." The man looked absolutely terrified, no doubt he knew just what Berlin was capable of. I wondered what he'd seen of Berlin during the months they'd live together under one roof.

I shook my head, suddenly feeling very, very, tired. After everything that had happened how could I not? And still, I had to fix this? God how I hated Tokyo at that moment.

"I'll talk to him, okay?" The poor man appeared placated enough, and I gave his arm a light squeeze as I walked out.

Berlin wouldn't do anything. He'd already made his point when he threw Tokyo to the wolves. It was ridiculous for Moscow to believe Berlin cared about what had happened to me. I was still in one piece wasn't I? And besides, I'd told him I didn't want him hurting Denver.

Denver was just lucky that Berlin had been here, instead of Martin.

Martin would not have taken my brief kidnapping or Tokyo's coup against Berlin quite so lightly.

He had beaten a man close to death for less.

* * *

_I was walking through the club, giddy with the high of having gotten Andrés to agree to come with us tonight, making my way to where Martin sat at the bar._

_The dress I was wearing was short but tasteful, draping my figure beautifully, it was a gift given to me by the Argentinian, who'd seen it while he was out and had immediately thought of me, or so he said._

_I'd tried to convince them both to dance with me, but Andrés had declined, stating he'd rather watch, from the private booth. It was up above on the second floor, where he currently sat. Martin had said he'd join me for the next song, and I was coming to collect him._

_He was holding court at the bar, ever the social butterfly, I had caught his eye, and he'd opened a hand in my direction, smiling lazily as he made to reach for me. Someone's palm stuck out, smacking against my ass harshly. I turned around, anger boiling in my chest as I faced_ _the drunken creep who'd touched me, but Martin all but flew from where he'd been sitting, throwing himself at my offender and pummeling him with his fists._

_The blood lit up black against the harsh neon lights inside the club, and Martin wouldn't stop, no matter how hard I screamed for him to._

_I searched frantically for Andrés, knowing he was the only one who could stop Martin now, but the man was leaning against the balcony, watching the scene with a pleased smirk on his lips._

* * *

So maybe I'd always known that Martin was protective, if not possessive of me, but Andrés hadn't ever done anything of the sort.

Which is why I was so surprised about the way he was acting right now.

"Lux. You need to come with me, now." I blinked at Nairobi, wondering why she seemed so jittery all of a sudden.

The expression on her face had my heart dropping into the pit of my stomach.


	15. Your Problem

"He's out of control." Nairobi hissed angrily. I narrowed my eyes, considering the situation at hand. "He did what he thought was best. Rio will be fine, won't he?" The older woman nodded reluctantly, looking annoyed.

"What do you want me to do Nairobi?" I asked her tiredly. Why did everyone around here seem to think that I had any control, or say over what Berlin did or didn't do? If anything, I had less of a voice in here than any of them did.

"I think you need to calm him down, make him see reason. You're the one he'll listen to." She sounded so sure of that. How could I tell her that Andrés had never listened to anyone but himself?

So he'd drugged Rio, it had been necessary of course, after everything that had happened with Tokyo. However, I knew this wasn't going to be the end of it. Rio would retaliate, and Berlin would lose his patience with the boy just as he'd done with Tokyo. I could only hope that the fallout wouldn't be too explosive. For all of our sakes.

* * *

Rio wouldn't shut his mouth, he was telling all the hostages just what had been done to those who'd chosen freedom over the money. Luckily, Helsinki came up behind him, knocking him out with a well placed blow to the back of the head.

Rio fell to his knees in front of Berlin, whose placid expression did nothing to hide the anger burning in his eyes. I looked up at Nairobi, who was staring back at me with a "See what I mean?" look in her expression. I bit my lip, slinking in the shadows as I followed Berlin and Helsinki to where they took Rio.

"What are you going to do? Huh?" Rio challenged, trying to put on a brave face. I could see just how badly his hands were shaking, from where they were, tied behind his back.

"Oh, just what you've been asking for." Berlin murmured softly, taking his gun out and pointing it straight at the boy. I looked at Helsinki, who subtly shook his head, telling me not to intervene.

I wasn't going to.

I hadn't forgotten that Rio had been partly to blame for my swollen face and for Berlin's brief kidnapping. He needed to learn his lesson, and after what he'd just said to the hostages, I knew Berlin needed to put a stop to his actions before he did something even more drastic.

"Execution."

Like always, he was all theatrics, from the way he was pacing the room, to the way he was holding his gun. I stayed out of sight, letting him put on the show he wanted, watching as he scared Rio more and more with every word that escaped from his mouth.

His hand was shaking.

The sight of it made the bile rise in my throat. Tokyo's words were ringing in my ears again.

Dying. He was dying. Andrés was dying, and here was the proof. His eyes met mine briefly, before I fled the room, not wanting to see anything else.

I took a deep breath as I sat against the wall, placing my hands against the floor to cool my sweaty palms. I don't know how long I stayed there, my thoughts racing as I tried to calm myself down.

The sound of the phone ringing shocked me out of my stupor.

My heart leapt into overdrive as I stumbled up to my feet, making my way to the office. Our Professor, it had to be him!

"Professor?" I answered breathlessly.

It was silent for a moment, before I heard my name over the speaker, "Lux." I let out a sigh of relief. So he hadn't been caught. My anger came back in full force, "Why didn't you tell me he was sick?" I hated the way my voice trembled, and I heard Sergio's sharp intake of breath over the line. "Lux. I apologize, but now isn't the time for us to have this conversation. You need to talk to him."

Why did everyone seem to think that he would want to talk to me? Every time we spoke now, it was all empty words and insincere touches. Berlin was nothing like Andrés, and vice versa. I wanted to cry, but I knew now wasn't the time for such weakness. I strengthened my resolve, "What do you need me to do Professor?"

"Put me on the phone with Berlin, now." By the tone in his voice I knew that Sergio was not at all pleased, he'd seen what was happening through the cameras then, no doubt about it. Nairobi was dangling little vials of liquid in front of our leader's face, and once again, everyone had their guns pointed at each other. This was starting to become a pattern apparently. They all turned their heads towards me when they heard me approach, "I'm sorry for the interruption, I just figured you'd want to know that our Professor is on the line, and he wants to speak to you, Berlin." I walked away, not staying to see if they had bothered to stop with their ridiculousness.

The gunshots stopped my dramatic exit, and I clenched my jaw in anger. Should I go back and see what had happened? I decided against it. I was past caring if something happened to Berlin at this point. The man before me was nothing more than a shadow of the person I'd fallen in love with all those years ago. I waited for Helsinki as everyone made their way into the office, and I offered him a small smile, which he returned tentatively, as we made our way to the rest of the hostages.

* * *

Ariadna was staring at me, the weight of her gaze was uncomfortable, and I was half tempted to turn around and ask her what her problem was, but my head was hurting too much to bother trying. When was the last time I had eaten?

Nairobi marched in suddenly, Denver at her heels, as they barked at us to get up, apparently we were going to start bagging the money.

Interesting. So Nairobi had taken charge then. Denver tapped my shoulder, "You. Come with me." I shared a wide eyed look with Monica, as I followed him out of the room and into the office where Berlin currently sat, Helsinki tending to him.

I couldn't help the snort that escaped my mouth as I took in the sight of Berlin's head. He pouted dramatically as he looked up at me from his seat, "I'm glad you find this amusing Lux." I shrugged innocently, "Did you not think you deserved it?" I asked him, taking a seat on the edge of the desk. Helsinki grinned at me, as he finished wrapping the bandages on Berlin. "Of course I didn't." He scoffed, "And you could try to be a little nicer to a dying old man." I narrowed my eyes at that, watching the smug expression overcome his features. "What would you like me to do Berlin? Kiss it better?" He was such an ass. Bringing this up now, in front of everyone, when he knew I wouldn't be able to ask everything I wanted to.

"Why, I'd love that. Come here." He gestured for me to move closer, but I sneered, pulling back instead. "You have Ariadna for that, don't you?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and the sudden silence of the room made my face burn. That was the problem with Andrés, every time we were together it was like the world around us ceased to exist.

"Okay... Well, Berlin, we need to go over the plan." Nairobi interrupted, staring straight at him.

"Eeny meeny, miney, moe..." Guess the blow to his head must've been harder than what I'd thought. I had to hand it to Nairobi, she was tough. Not many people could stand up to Berlin the way she was doing. Of course we were with her, for however long she wanted to handle the reins of course. I knew Nairobi wasn't one who'd last long in the leadership role, she wanted to, of course, but one thing was wanting something, and the other was being able to handle it.

I wanted to gag when I heard him flirting with her, but again, it just proved my point all the more, this man wasn't the same man I'd once met and known.

Nairobi smiled thinly at his comment, but I could see the flush rising on the top of her cheekbones, and I smirked at the sight. Clearly, nobody was immune to Berlin's charms.

"Well, as interesting as this has been, I'm going back to my post. Someone should be watching our hostages, especially Arturito." I raised my eyebrows, waiting for either Denver or Helsinki to offer to escort me back to the others.

* * *

"Laid it on a bit thick didn't you?" I murmured, taking a seat before him. Berlin shrugged humbly, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "It worked didn't it?" I couldn't deny that, by the end of his little interview even the reporter looked as though she was rooting for him and for us, to make it out of this alive.

I leaned forward, pulling my hair up and away from my face. He was watching me intently, and I couldn't help but feel self conscious about the way I looked at the moment. I raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

He didn't answer, instead he walked over to where I sat, subtly pushing my legs open to stand between them. He leaned down slowly, eyes never leaving mine.

"You kept it." His voice sounded flat, as his long fingers trailed down and curled around my necklace. I froze, cursing myself for my own stupidity. I hadn't bothered to hide it underneath my shirt when I had changed earlier. "Was I not supposed to?" I asked.

"I thought you'd left it behind. Just like you did everything else." He sneered, tracing the outline of it. I pulled back from his touch, suddenly fed up, "What's your problem?"

"No problem. I just figured you'd thrown it out somewhere. We looked for it you know. Martin wanted it. 'A way to remember her.' He'd said."

He hadn't mentioned Martin before, and I bit my lip, should I risk it?

"How- how is he?" I almost didn't want to know. Just the thought of Martin was enough to make me want to cry.

I missed him so much.

"Why do you care? You're the one who left him. Or did you forget that already?" Berlin asked coldly.

"You're right. I'm sorry I asked." I blinked back the tears, standing up quickly and walking out of the room, not looking back as I left.


	16. Promises

Arturo was walking towards the door, with slow strides, putting on a brave facade. I looked at Ariadna, wondering what was going on, but she had a determined look on her face, blue eyes looking clearer than they had in days.

When everyone stood up, following in our former boss's footsteps, I made to stand too, catching Denver's eye, who looked just as confused as I was.

"Where do you think you're going?" Denver snarled, getting right into Arturo's face. Monica's hands trembled as she watched the scene unfold and I sneaked my hand into my jumpsuit, heart pounding in my chest at the thought that I'd soon have to blow my cover.

I cursed inwardly, where had he gotten a gun from?! Arturo's aim was steady, as he pointed the gun straight at Denver's forehead, and I heard Monica swallow heavily at my right. As annoyed as I was with Denver, I did not want him to be shot, and by Arturo's hand no less!

Where was everyone else?! Hadn't they heard Denver's yelling?!

Denver pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

I bit my tongue, stopping the scream that wanted to escape. What had happened?! It was my job to stomp on any little rebellions and to know what the hostages were up to at all times, if anything happened to Denver, it would be because of me.

I had failed to do my only job.

Denver's look of utter betrayal made Monica's eyes begin to tear up. That's what happens when you fall in love with someone whose heart belongs to another Denver. They betray you.

Arturo grabbed Denver in a chokehold, dragging him towards the front doors, and I couldn't help the look of absolute disgust I shot at Ariadna, who was all too willing to leave Berlin behind as she scurried off to follow them.

I caught Monica's eye, subtly shaking my head, telling her to not open the door. She was conflicted, that much was clear, as she stared at Denver and then at me.

This was not the way I wanted my big reveal to go, but it looked as though I'd have to, if I wanted to save Denver and keep the plan on track. I was pulling out my own gun when I heard Monica gasp loudly. The doors wouldn't open.

The cavalry arrived just in time, Rio in the lead, with Berlin and Nairobi flanking him on either side. Quickly hiding my gun again, I moved to stand next to Ariadna, wanting to see Berlin's face the moment he realized his new toy wanted to escape just as much as the rest of the hostages did. I bit my lip to hide my grin, watching as he and Nairobi shared a look before simultaneously putting up their guns and pointing them at Arturo.

They needn't have bothered. My cold, cynical heart proved to be wrong this time, and for once, I wasn't too annoyed at not being right, as I watched the curly haired blonde smack her former lover on the back of the head, before he dropped like a stone at our feet, blood pooling from the wound.

Ariadna hissed under her breath, shooting Monica a cold look, but the blonde was too busy looking at Denver, as they shared an intimate moment, gazes saying what a thousand words couldn't hope to convey. Berlin moved closer, and I could tell by the downturn of his mouth that he was less than pleased with the events that had just transpired.

* * *

He looked so peaceful as he slept. Not for the first time I wished I could see inside his brilliant mind, catch his thoughts in my hands and read them like I was wont to do.

"Hello." I greeted politely, watching as his eyelids began fluttering.

"You're not supposed to be here." He whispered, even as he shifted closer to me, stretching his legs out on the couch before curling them slightly. I smiled wanly, as I continued carding my hands through his hair. "That's no way to greet me, is it? Where are your manners Berlin." I couldn't help but tease him, remembering how many times those words had been uttered at both Martin and I when he'd felt the need to scold us. Of course, I got away with a lot of things that Martin didn't, a fact which I took advantage of every chance I could.

Berlin smirked, turning over, and just when I thought he'd stand up to take his leave, he scooted even closer, moving his head in my lap so as to look at me directly. "You're right of course. I apologize for being so rude. I just didn't expect to see you here." Of course he hadn't. I wasn't even supposed to be here, but we had important matters to discuss.

"Yes well, Ariadna had to go freshen up, so I volunteered to take her place." I didn't bother telling him that the girl had been watching him as though considering the best way to off him. I'd just be wasting my time, after all, he'd seen firsthand just how willing she was to leave him behind, and he hadn't seemed to care then.

"She's quite pretty." I murmured, for a lack of anything better to say. Berlin smirked, sitting up and stretching like the big feline he was. "That she is." He looked immensely pleased with himself, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his smug attitude. "Definitely your type." I continued, as he hummed noncommittally.

I longed for a chance to talk to him, without interruptions, and without the fear of being overheard. I wanted to explain myself to him, to ask if he'd missed me as much as I missed him. I wanted to know why Martin wasn't here with us. I wanted to apologize for not realizing what Arturo had been planning to do, I wanted to ask about his shaking hands, about the off hand comment he'd made about dying, I wanted to yell at him for not telling me he was sick, but most of all, I wanted him to hold me again, like he'd done all those years ago.

"You're not here to talk about my taste in women though, are you?" He asked, standing up.

"No." I hesitated, trying to figure out the best way to voice my thoughts, "The others are losing it. Nairobi is on the verge of hysteria, and everyone's exhausted. I think it's time you take control again." I waited for him to speak, knowing we had little time before Ariadna returned from drugging herself to high heaven.

"I think you may be right." He began unwrapping his bandaged head, and I sighed heavily, leaning back against the couch.

"We need to talk Berlin."

"Such formality, besides were we not doing just that?" He chided.

I shot him a dirty look, letting him know I was not amused by his playful attitude.

The look on his face softened, and for a brief moment it was Andrés who was staring at me, not Berlin.

"There will be plenty of time for us to talk once this is all over Lux. I promise you that." He sounded so sincere, but I bit my lip, staring up at him, as he continued, "I'm sure you have a lot of things to ask me, and I you." His voice turned hard then, and I nodded, knowing this was the best deal I was going to wrangle from him at the moment.

We would talk once this was all over, without any interruptions or threats looming over our heads.

* * *

I was seething. I couldn't remember ever being this angry, as I all but stomped my way to Berlin's office.

He had asked her to come with us.

He had the audacity to let her in on the plan!

I wanted to strangle Berlin with my own two hands, but first, I'd start with Sergio. What kind of idiot had he decided to put in charge?! Berlin wasn't a teenager anymore, how could he have been so stupid as to include Ariadna in this? Thinking it was true love! Ha! He wouldn't know true love if it bit him on the ass!

Did he not realize the danger he was putting us all in?

Did he not care at all?

I burst into the room, slightly out of breath, before I suddenly realized what I'd inadvertently stumbled across. Berlin was kneeling between Ariadna's bare thighs, her long fingers curled in his hair, and by the sounds coming from her mouth, it was clear this was something I should not be privy to.

I blanched as I made eye contact with her, the dazed look in her blue eyes made me sick, and I slammed the door loudly, trying to erase the image that had been burned into my mind.

I made it to the toilets just in time, before throwing up the measly contents of my stomach.


	17. A Confession

The tears came soon after.

I know, I know. I was doing a lot of crying, but I had an excuse! Truth be told, I hadn't been sleeping either. After everything that had happened, I vowed to keep a closer eye on our current social pariah, even if he'd calmed down some after the vest he'd been given, I knew Arturo wouldn't give up so easily.

Besides, I was just so exhausted, I was physically and emotionally drained. When Sergio had approached me with his proposal, I had immediately accepted, thinking of all the millions of euros I'd soon be spending. If only someone would have had told me everything that I'd have to suffer through, I think I'd have reconsidered saying yes.

I brushed my teeth thoroughly, wondering if I should risk giving Sergio a call and telling him just what his darling older brother was planning to do with Ariadna. I knew Sergio had not been consulted before an invitation had been extended to her.

I snuck back to the office, deciding that telling our Professor what was going on was worth whatever punishment Berlin would give me, only to come across the last person I wanted to see at that moment.

Rio was curled into the couch, drinking heartily from a wine bottle, looking as pathetic as a kicked puppy.

I looked around the room, but it was empty, sighing, I decided to change my course of action.

"Can I join you?" I asked him softly, approaching him the way one would approach any skittish animal.

He looked up at me, eyes glassy, indicating he'd already drunk more than enough of the bottle. "Yes." He finally answered, patting the space next to him roughly.

I took a seat, taking in the dark circles under his eyes and the redness of his face. He'd been crying then. I couldn't blame him, after everything that had happened in the last couple of hours, I'm sure he'd gotten a good reaming from everyone, especially Denver.

"I'm sorry about that." He whispered suddenly, fingers gently tracing the outline of the vivid bruise on my face. I shrugged, he hadn't been the one to hit me. Besides, I was over it already. It would heal soon enough.

"Well I'm sorry about Tokyo." I knocked my shoulder with his gently. Despite what she'd done, I knew he missed her desperately, and though I most definitely agreed with what Berlin had in turn, done to her, I also knew the pain of missing someone you loved.

He shook his head, waving his hand in the air lazily, "It's fine, she's waiting for me outside, once this is all over we'll be together again."

I smiled at his innocence.

"I'm sure she will." I acquiesced. Let the boy have his hope, he needed it if we wanted him with us.

He took a large swig of the bottle, before handing it over to me, a clear invitation. "What about you? You got anyone waiting for you on the outside?"

I took a long drink, debating whether to tell him the truth or not. "...Yes." It was a lie, of course, though I had toyed with the idea of returning to see Martin, I hadn't actually made plans to.

His eyes grew bright, "What's he like?"

I didn't know if answering that question was a good idea, but in the end I decided to humor him. He was drunk enough to forget this anyway. Or so I hoped.

Besides, this would serve as a revenge of sorts, for the as of yet unannounced observer who was currently watching us from the shadows. "He's... magnetic. Electric. So, so handsome, and above all he's kind, but honestly, the thing I miss most are his eyes." There. That was vague enough while also managing to get my point across, right?

"Sounds like he's quite the catch. Will I ever get to meet him?" Rio asked, blinking at me.

"I sincerely hope not."

"Oh." He cocked his head before asking, "Why?" I smiled at him, for being so smart when it came to technology, Rio was also very naive in other aspects.

"If everything goes according to plan, we'll never see each other again. Any of us. If you ever do meet him, well, that will mean something has gone wrong, won't it?" It was the truth. Whatever ties we had connecting us all right now, would soon be cut, for everyone's safety.

He looked down sadly, as he took another drink. "I guess."

The room was silent for a moment, before Rio opened his mouth again, "So why was Tokyo convinced that you had a thing with Berlin?"

"Who knows? She saw something that simply wasn't there. Though I will tell you this, the man I described to you?" I leaned in conspiratorially, and Rio did the same. The shadow moved slightly closer, and I bit my lip to stop the grin, "He's Berlin's best friend."

* * *

"You've invited her to come with us." I stated flatly, daring him to deny it. He didn't, tilting his chin up in that oh so haughty way I hated (loved) as he leaned back in his chair.

"I did yes, and I'm going to propose as soon as we're out of here."

Whatever I had been expecting, it was not that. I felt myself sink into the chair in front of him, of course. "I take it things didn't turn out well with Tatiana then?" A dark look flashed across his face at the mention of his previous wife, before he replied curly, "No."

"Shame." I tapped my fingers on the desk before me, already planning what I'd be telling Sergio. One thing was Berlin having his fun with _her_ while we were trapped inside, another was taking her with us once we managed to escape. She was a liability, did Andrés not understand that?

"I can't imagine you're too upset about it." His voice brought me back from my musings. "Be honest. You never liked her, did you?" His eyes were dark as he searched my face, but I was good at this now, a better liar than what I had been all those years ago. Honestly, anybody with two eyes could have seen just how much I disliked Tatiana. So what? Even Sergio didn't like her, and Sergio tended to like everyone, despite his introverted nature.

"Don't tell me you took it personally? You know I don't like anyone." I asked, tilting my head as I observed him.

"Hmm, but that's a lie, isn't it? You certainly like Martin well enough." His tone was cold, but I could detect something hidden underneath it, he'd definitely heard my conversation with Rio then.

I shrugged, keeping my face carefully blank. "That's certainly not any of your business." How could he even compare Martin to Tatiana? They were worlds apart.

"Why were you so eager to leave him then? And without even a kiss of goodbye..." He trailed off, biting the tip of his finger as he put his feet back up on the chair, daring me to make my move.

I smiled at him. "Not that it's any concern of yours, but I gave Martin more than a simple kiss before leaving." I let the implications hang in the air, and Berlin's nostrils flared, as he suddenly sat up, feet landing on the floor with a dull thud.

"You..." I waited for him to finish his sentence, but when I realized he wasn't going to, I continued.

"Yes. I did. And dare I say it, it was the best night of my life. I'm honestly glad I waited for the right man." I stood up then, flouncing out of the room, not once looking back.

I felt lighter than I had in years.


	18. Echoes of Goodbye

_The entire concept of a woman's virginity being tied to her purity or worth is absolutely ridiculous and misogynistic. Now, having said that, I had spent my formative years in the care of my maternal grandmother, a devout catholic, who took me to mass thrice a week religiously. It was a little difficult to not have certain things ingrained in me after spending so much time in that place._

_She had aspirations for me to be wearing white the day I married, she'd always told me about the importance of waiting for the right man, a phrase I never truly understood until the moment I came across Andrés and Martin._

_I had kissed a few boys of course. I'd lived through the awkward, sticky touches they'd graced me with, in the back of cars or in the secluded corners of some wild parties. The alcohol I drank warmed me up more than their hands if I'm being honest. See, I've always had a vague idea of what I wanted in a man, and let me tell you, those boys did not meet any of the standards I'd set in the slightest._

_"Raul seems to be quite taken with you." Tatiana muttered slyly, starin_ g _at me over the top of her new designer sunglasses. A gift from Andrés, no doubt. Her "career" as a pianist consisted of her playing some nights at a local dive, where the ambience was only slightly better than the alcohol they served_.

_"Raul is just being Raul." I replied distractedly, I was just getting to the good part of my book, no way was I going to set it down now._

_"What are you girls talking about?" Martìn asked, slightly out of breath as he joined us on the grass. He took a seat next to my chair, where I was currently sunbathing, picking up my glass of water and taking a long drink out of it._

_"Oh, you know, just about Raul, he told me he'd like to take you out whenever you're free." By this point Andrés had joined us, his own shirt stained with sweat, apparently the run they'd taken had given them quite the workout._

_"She doesn't date." He interrupted sharply, and I made a face at Martin, who grinned, shrugging his shoulders and pointedly looking in the other direction._

_Tatiana looked startled at the venom in his voice, but I'd heard this particular objection more than once before. It was ridiculous how Andrés treated me. I wasn't some porcelain doll for him to have me locked up in some cabinet or put on display. I didn't understand why he was so protective of me either, he knew that I had a life before I met them. A life which had included dating._

* * *

_Raul was the young man we'd come across one night at the club. Tatiana had invited me as a show of goodwill, right before she asked me to be one of her bridesmaids. I had wondered who'd been the one to put her up to that, Martin? Or Andrés? Either way, I had graciously accepted, murmuring my happiness through gritted teeth, knowing full well she was doing all of this as a way to rub it in my face. The boys had claimed to be too tired to join us, but they had been kind enough to offer to drive us to the club, and later on pick us up, so that we could enjoy some drinks while there._

_I'd stumbled into a tall, young man with_ s _olemn gray eyes on my way to the powder room, and for a moment he'd looked annoyed, before his expression cleared enough as he steadied me with his large hand. I had thanked him, not meeting his eye as I began to walk away, but he'd pulled me back to him, asking me if I wanted a drink. Something about the look in his eyes made me say yes, and I can't say I regret that I did_.

* * *

Rio's yells echoed through the halls, "She's coming! Tokyo is coming back! Open the doors!" He ran out the door, but I pulled him back, "They'll be shooting at her! Grab hostages and use them as shields! Now!" He nodded quickly, shouting at Helsinki who was frozen in place, but who immediately grabbed the hostage nearest to him, "Grab some hostages, they'll be shooting! We have to use them as shields!" Everyone was screaming loudly, whimpering into the floor as three hostages were picked up, and shoved towards the doors which Rio was quick to open. My heart was racing as I watched from above, hoping that this would work. Why was Tokyo coming back?! Was there really nowhere else for her to go? What had happened?

Denver and Moscow put their masks on, as they led the hostages to the front of the steps leading into the Mint. Shots rang out and I swallowed heavily, hoping they were wearing their bulletproof vests at least. Their shields were screaming their heads off, no doubt afraid they would be in the line of fire, when suddenly a loud voice called out, "Don't shoot! They have hostages with them!" All gunfire ceased immediately at the command, a fact which I was very grateful for.

I let out a relieved sigh, watching as Tokyo got closer and closer to her destination. The motorcycle made a grand entrance, and Helsinki made quick work of the door as Denver, Rio and Moscow and their respective hostages turned shields stumbled back inside.

They dropped the hostages off once the doors closed behind them, and they all scattered over to the rest of the group with tears in their eyes, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them, but honestly, the group came before them in my eyes. Even if all I wanted to do was kill Tokyo myself at the moment. She had risked not only hers, but all of our lives pulling her stupid stunt. How selfish could she be? Rio didn't seem to care about the fact that she'd put him, and all of us in danger though, as he kissed her deeply, laughing into her neck as they hugged. I caught Moscow's eye from my current hiding place at the top of the stairs in the corner and he shook his head in utter exasperation at the sight of the two idiots before us, a sentiment which I wholeheartedly shared.

At least this hadn't ended in bloodshed.

There was a hand petting my hair, and I turned, looking up at Berlin who slowly made his way down the stairs, taking even, calculated steps as he made his way to where Tokyo was, currently hugging Denver as they chattered and squealed, acting like old friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

They both turned to look at Berlin as he stopped before them.

"Tokyo. What a surprise."

* * *

_I let myself into his rooms that night, not bothering to knock, instinctively knowing his door would be unlocked. He was siting behind his large desk, poring over designs and plans, the wine bottle near his elbow already empty._

_I thought of all the things I wanted to say at that moment, but nothing came out of my mouth other than a soft murmur of greeting. Martin had looked up at me, a smile gracing his face, but his eyes looked haunted._

_We somehow moved to his large bed, ostentatious as the owner itself, it was piled high with pillows and plush, expensive blankets, this was one of my favorite places to lounge and laze. I placed myself on his lap, feeling myself grow bold at the sight of his pupils dilating. My blood was electric, running through my veins as I settled myself atop him. His palms made their way up my arms, stopping at the silk edges of my sleeves, his face open and curious as he looked up at me. I had kissed him then, swallowing down his gasp of surprise._

_He tasted of Andrés' favorite wine, and I kissed him harder, feeling his hands settle around my waist possessively. I felt his desire when I opened my legs, to settle them on the bed. Martin had pulled back, looking up at with dazed eyes. "We can't."_

_The words stung, an echo of a rejection I'd suffered, but I forced myself to not care. "Is it because you don't want me?" Because if he said as much, I'd be forced to call him out on his lie, I saw the way he watched me when he thought nobody was looking. I knew he wanted this just as much, if not more than I did._

_"You know it's not because of that." His mouth turned angry then, as he settled back against the bed, his thumbs rubbing soft circles on my thighs as he sighed._

_"Why then? I want this. You clearly want this," I looked pointedly at his lap, "So why can't we?"_

_"Andrés would murder me if he knew!" Andrés, Andrés, always Andrés. Andrés has been given his chance, and he hadn't wanted it. Now it was about what I wanted, as well as what Martin wanted._

_And I wanted a happy memory to last me for the rest of my years._

_"He doesn't have to know." I whispered, nuzzling his neck, smiling as he did the same. When I was gone I knew I'd miss the easy affection he showered me with, the most. Martin was the sun, and I knew that I'd never be warm without him again. I'd long given up hope to have Andrés like this, sitting underneath me, staring up at me with open desire and affection on his handsome face, but I'd be damned if I didn't take a piece of Martin with me before making my escape._

_He looked uncertain for a moment, but then his eyes burned as he pulled my head down to meet him for a kiss._

_It tasted like goodbye._


	19. Liar, Liar

Though none of us were too pleased about Tokyo's impromptu return to the cage (as it'd been so lovingly named) we all kept quiet and continued to work.

I honestly didn't understand what the point of her being back inside here, was, since she'd likely be more helpful to Sergio out there, but there was no use lamenting what could have been, right?

Berlin was pacing the small office like a tiger, barking orders and stealing touches from Ariadna's stiff form. I could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my head, but I paid him no mind, keeping careful track of the amount of bills I was putting into each bag. My darling coworkers had clearly grown bored with such a mundane task, since their bags looked like utter trash compared to my neat ones. Then again, they had no reason to be invested in this, they weren't the ones who were going to be spending all of this money in the not so distant future.

Moscow had gotten both Rio and Denver to help him continue digging the tunnel, and although I hadn't been informed of anything yet, I knew that something had happened on the outside, we were still days off our previously planned schedule, so something had gone wrong on our Professor's end.

Despite knowing this, I felt calm, we'd printed more than enough money, and frankly, I was quite done with being a docile little hostage. I couldn't wait to breathe in the air outside, take a real shower, followed by a long bath, not to mention eating a real meal! The only bright side to all of this was the fact that I'd already lost some weight, so at least there was that.

Berlin brushed against me purposefully, but I carefully stepped out of the way, keeping my hands busy. I could feel the irritation rolling off of him in waves, and I bit back the smile threatening to bloom on my face, he had always hated being ignored.

I knew he wanted to talk about what I'd confessed to him earlier. Had it been petty, to tell him of what I'd shared with Martin? Perhaps. Did I care? Not in the slightest. He'd been the one to reject me, after all.

We finished packing the bags up, and I made my way out of the office and to the safe, following the other girls, when Berlin pulled Ariadna back, shooting a smirk in my direction. Ha, like I'd care, he probably needed to get some of that anxious energy out, and I made sure to keep my steps as slow as possible, lest I be forced to walk back into them doing something they definitely shouldn't, again.

* * *

I was coming out of the restroom when I saw Ariadna begin to make her way inside, closely followed by Monica. I knew better than to spy on them, but then again, hadn't Berlin told me to keep an eye on his precious pet? I slowly put my feet up on the toilet, sitting down on the lid of the tank, I braced myself to wait.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That sneaky little whore!

So that was her end game, to have Berlin marry her so she'd eventually get all of his money, and all while she spat in his face about the fact that he was a rapist.

I clenched my hands into fists, making a concentrated effort to keep my breathing as even as possible. How could Monica comfort her?!

Had she really, truly, honestly, believed that her only chance at salvation was to sleep with the man in charge? What kind of sick mind did this girl have on her?! And honestly, even if Berlin was that, what made her think that Tokyo, Nairobi or I, would even stand for it? This was absolutely insulting and completely sick!

I heard Nairobi step into the room, thankfully cutting the rest of the conversation short. The three eventually left, leaving me to my thoughts and my numb limbs.

The only question swimming through my head was, should I tell Berlin of what I'd overheard?

* * *

Would he think me a liar? Would he believe that I'd made all of it up just to spite him?

* * *

I fidgeted anxiously next to Nairobi, as we waited for our Professor to make his appearance. Berlin looked excited to see his brother again, and his smile grew bright upon seeing him come up from the underground. I watched impassively as the two brothers hugged, all the unspoken words shared between them with just a simple glance, before Nairobi quickly bustled over, taking Sergio's face in her hand and kissing him quite soundly on the cheek.

I shared an amused look with Berlin at the sight, before I was enveloped in two large arms that moved to stroke my hair dotingly, "Lux, nice to see you again." The sentiment was shared, and though I wanted to have a quick word in private with him, I knew he'd want to greet the others first.

* * *

There was no way we'd be able to move all this money in time. My stomach was beginning to cramp with the anxiety that came from trying to pull off a heist, knowing that this was those crucial last minutes that meant all the difference between getting out with your loot and in one piece, or getting out with nothing but bullets trailing after you.

The tactical team was fast approaching underground, and though they'd be busy with the red herring Sergio had planted, they'd figure out the truth soon enough.

Nairobi clearly didn't want to stop printing money, and though I knew how she felt, I also understood the importance of getting out of here alive, even if it meant we'd be taking less money with us.

Berlin's eyes were cold as she sneered at him, mocking him with the words she too had overheard earlier, and though I was angry at the why's of what she was doing, I can't say that a part of me didn't feel relieved at not having to be the bearer of bad news.

At least he knew the truth now, however painful it might be.

* * *

He was planning something, that much I knew, as he pulled at the scruff of Ariadna's suit and dragged her alongside him down to the safe.

Her blue eyes widened quite amusingly as she took in the sight of me alongside the others, realization quickly dawning behind her gaze.

"You!" She sputtered out, and I grinned, "Me. Surprise!" Had she truly not figured it out yet? I was sure that everyone had started to suspect at some point, and yet she hadn't?

The others began to squirrel away into the underground tunnel, and I watched as Nairobi's dark hair disappeared into the hole.

"Let's go, Berlin." I commanded, ignoring the limpet, looking as though she might faint at any second, who clung to his side.

"Go ahead Lux, I'm right behind you." His voice was warm, and I raised an eyebrow, feeling something in the pit of my stomach roil in fear at the look in his eyes. He looked so... bleak. So sad. I cocked my head, "Take Ariadna and go, we're right behind you." I motioned over to Helsinki who was nervously tapping his foot as he took in the scene before him.

"Lux. I said I'd be right behind you. So go. That's an order."

No.

Something was wrong, even the idiotic girl at his side could sense it. My heart stuttered in my chest as I realized what he was planning to do. I could tell the moment he noticed I did, because he quickly dropped Ariadna to his feet, and made his way into my personal space, gripping my upper arms hard enough to bruise.

"You utter brat." He admonished, sounding almost fond as he stared down at me, tracing the shape of my cheekbone with the back of his hand, "We don't have time for this Lux, you have to go. I'm dying. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you die here with me. Go, live your life, find Martin, get married, love him as he loves you. I promise you, you won't find a better man than he, and I know he misses you so. Almost as much as I have missed you." He whispered this like a confession against my neck, and I couldn't stop the tremors in my hands as I clung to him, unwilling to let him go.

"Go." He kissed my lips, and I could taste the sadness in it as he crushed me close to him.

It lasted forever and yet not long enough, as he pushed me back into Helsinki's waiting arms, nodding his head authoritatively. "Go Princess."

"I won't. I'm staying." I shouted petulantly, struggling out of Helsinki's grip. "That's an order Lux. Go now. Helsinki, take her." The Serbian's arms wrapped around me like steel bands, and I snarled, pushing and kicking, while Berlin watched on, an amused smile painted on his face. He blew me a kiss, touching his fingertips to his lips as my captor pulled me into the tunnel, and that was the last thing I saw.

I struggled against his hold as we made it out into the exit, where Sergio and Nairobi were anxiously waiting to greet us. When he saw the tears and utter terror that was surely painted on my face Sergio blanched, stuttering into the two way radio, demanding that Berlin follow behind us.

The ground was cold beneath me, and I distantly took in the fact that I was hyperventilating, the dank room swirling before my eyes in tones of black and grey.

"Blow the tunnel, soldier! Now!"

* * *

It's funny how life can change so thoroughly in mere seconds.


	20. Back For More

Topanga was somehow hotter at night than it was during the day. I breathed in summer air, tinged with nostalgia as it was.

Another sleepless night.

I took a slow drag of the cigarette in my fingers. A bad habit I'd picked up after our stint in Spain.

The world slept on.

///

I didn't go to Martin.

///

How could I? I wouldn't be able to face him.

///

He'd never forgive me.

///

I know what you're thinking. She went to hide in the States? Despite the fact that they extradite?

Honestly though, this was the perfect place to be, and I knew that even though I'd been part of the largest heist in history, I wasn't even on the most wanted list in Spain, not like our Professor and Tokyo were, at least.

That suited me just fine. I was never one for popularity contests anyway.

I looked at the understated opulence that surrounded me, simple, but elegant.

It was more than enough.

///

I had wanted to attend his funeral. I knew Sergio did too, however, we both also knew of the risks this involved, and in the end, we both decided against it.

The moments between when I heard the words "Andrés de Fonollosa is down," and when his funeral was announced, are blank now. I remember bits and pieces, swirls of colors. I remember hearing screams.

Sergio eventually had to sedate me, with Nairobi's help, before we boarded the ship that would sail us to our newfound freedom.

///

Sergio had been angry to say the least, when I informed him of my plan to return to the United States. He'd ranted and raved, and I let him, instinctively understanding that he needed this.

He needed to let it all out.

Eventually, he realized that I wasn't going to be swayed by any of his arguments, so he'd let me go, not before, of course, asking me to tell him where I was planning on settling down.

I'd debated not telling him the truth then, but one look at that face, the face that shared such little resemblance with him, other than those darkly intelligent eyes, I gave in.

///

The days bled into months, and before I realized it, two years had come and gone.

I was getting better at sleeping through the night, the nightmares had all but disappeared.

And then I got the call.

///

"Marseille will go pick you up. Be safe. I'll see you soon."

///

Admittedly, the only reason I'd said yes was because of the fact that I'd grown bored with my life.

It had been fun for a time, but all the money in the world couldn't stop me from feeling as though I was living in a cage, a golden one perhaps, but a cage nonetheless.

///

Marseille's expression was hidden by his aviators, but when he opened his arms, I ran to hug him.

He'd been the best tutor any girl could hope to have, solemn, silent, understanding, kind, patient. Seeing him standing before me made me happier than I'd been in a long time.

"Let's get this show on the road yes?" He motioned over to the private jet sitting patiently in the hangar.

Picking up my bags, he led me to the inside.

///

Bogotá's face was an unexpected surprise. I looked over at Marseille, reproachfully, even as I launched myself at the bear of a man that stood before me.

He picked me up, as he so often had before, hugging me tightly to him before setting me down on the floor again.

"I'm glad you are here." He said, and I couldn't stop the whisper that left my lips then.

"Me too."

///

We arrived at the monastery late at night, and I swallowed heavily as I took in the imposing sight it made, the full moon following behind us and casting it in an ethereal glow.

Dracula's castle, I couldn't help but think.

///

I'd expected everyone to be asleep by the time we arrived, it was quite late, and Marseille asked if I wanted them to accompany me to my rooms, but I declined, knowing they too were tired and needed their sleep.

Besides, I knew my way around this place just fine.

I knew what creaky stairs to avoid, and which doors to open softly so as to not make any noise.

What I didn't know, was who would be waiting for me once I made it to the safety of my rooms.

"I was expecting you." He said, sitting on my bed with his hands crossed in his lap.

I closed the door behind me, unconsciously straightening my shoulders and staring straight at him.


	21. Unraveling

"You were that sure I would show up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I set my bags near the door.

My room was as I'd left it. Not a thing out of place. The obnoxious amount of pillows still decorated my large bed, making it look absolutely decadent. I wondered if my closet had remained untouched as well. There were things in there that I'd love to wear again.

Sergio smiled tightly, his face illuminated by the flickering candlelight near the bedside table.

"Would you be upset if I said I was?"

I shook my head, slipping out of my shoes as I made my way to a nearby armchair.

"You didn't have to wait up for me you know." I suddenly realized how tired I was, the jet lag catching up to me in a sudden wave of dizziness. Curling up my feet underneath me I fixed him with an intent look.

"I wanted to." There was an awkward silence, during which we both just stared at each other.

Sergio looked good, he looked healthy, happy almost. I was glad to see him, that I couldn't deny, and I was never more thankful that he didn't look anything like his late brother. Being here was painful enough already.

I wondered what I looked like to him. Both Marseille and Bogota had commented on my weight, and the pallor of my skin, despite the fact that I was wearing quite a bit of makeup to give me some color. Did Sergio see how sick I felt still? Did he notice the way the guilt and hurt had started to eat at my soul?

Did he even care?

No. That was unfair. I knew Sergio cared. Despite everything we'd been through together, I knew he loved me, he'd been the one who'd protected me and taught me things, just like Martin and Andrés had. We weren't as close, perhaps, but we shared a bond.

"You look as though you need your rest. I'll leave you, I just wanted to make sure you got here safely." He pushed up his glasses and stood up, straightening his striped pajamas. He looked adorably rumpled, unlike his older brother, who'd never had so much as a hair out of place, not even when he was in bed.

Not that I knew, of course. I never got to share that part of his life with him.

I got up as well, letting out a deep breath as I approached my bag to search for something more comfortable to slip into. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep, despite how exhausted I currently felt, still, I was itching to get out of my jeans and jacket.

Sergio cleared his throat. "These are for you. I wanted to give them to you before you left, but you were gone by then." He left a stack of leather bound notebooks on my vanity, giving me another smile as he quickly walked out, the door shutting tightly behind his retreating form.

I raised an eyebrow at his sudden departure, wondering just what was inside those notebooks he'd left. I didn't bother turning on the light, rather, I grabbed my phone and made my way over to my vanity, which wasn't as dusty as I'd expected it to be. Who had bothered to clean in here?

I felt my stomach sink as I grabbed the first book. I knew who these belonged to.

I'd seen him carrying them around the monastery enough times.

I sobbed as I opened the first page. There were sketches done with watercolor, of me, of Martin, of us both. Of Sergio. Of the plants and animals that lived with us.

My fingers trembled as they touched the pages, and I heaved a large, hiccuping breath. This was too much.

Each picture was marked with a date at the bottom, I flipped through them in quick succession, feeling an almost childish fear at the thought of being caught peeking through this by the owner of the book.

Then I remembered, nobody would scold me for touching this, not anymore.

I knew Andrés was an artist, I'd seen his talent first hand, when he painted me a portrait for Christmas, me sitting in the middle, looking more beautiful than I could ever hope to be, while he and Martin stood behind my chair, each holding one shoulder, handsome and solemn as always. I wondered what became of it, was it still in the sitting room? Had it been destroyed?

However, I'd never seen the inside of his private sketchbooks. He was quite possessive of them you see, never allowing Martin or I to see what he painted. I'd always held a certain curiosity of course, especially when I caught him watching Martin fixedly, paintbrush moving across the page, in long, sure strokes.

Where had Sergio found these? Had Andrés given him previous instruction on what to do with them in case of his death? My head swam, and I wiped the tears away quickly, lest they fall on the pages and ruin the beautiful creations within.

It wasn't fair. I wanted to scream it out loud. None of this was fair. I felt a sudden surge of anger towards Sergio for calling me here tonight. What was the point of it all?

I shouldn't have come. I hadn't even been here a day and already I was beginning to unravel.

The sudden chill of the night made me shiver, and I shut the book softly, not bothering to open the rest, not feeling ready to see them just yet.

I didn't want to see what he'd felt compelled to draw after I'd left them behind.

* * *

Surprisingly, I managed to sleep a few hours. I woke up to the warm rays of the sun caressing my face, one of the many reasons why I'd chosen this as my room all those years ago.

I stayed in bed and read for a while longer, wanting to make sure there was nobody in the kitchens when I made my entrance. I didn't feel like running into anyone today, at least, not this early in the morning. I cursed myself for not having asked Sergio if the others had arrived yet.

Maybe I'd get lucky, and discover I was the first one to arrive.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed, applying some color to my cheeks in order to give me a healthy flush. The last thing I needed was to give anyone a scare.

The monastery was quiet as I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchens, keeping an ear out for any signs of life. Everything seemed empty though, fitting really, the people who'd once given this place life weren't here anymore.

I felt an urge to see the gardens first, where we'd always taken our meals before.

Was it still the same?

Or was it different now?

The sun was too bright, but the air here smelled the same as it did before. Fragrant with the heavy scent of flowers and fresh plants that had been so lovingly tended to by me, before. I was glad to see they were still in bloom, looking cared for and well groomed.

The sight of the large table brought me to a halt.

Deja-vu hit me hard.

All conversations stopped as they took in the sight of me, and I froze, staring from one familiar face to another, until the last person I expected to see spoke up, his tone cold, "Finally, Sleeping Beauty awakens."


	22. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read and for commenting! ❤️
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely WhatICallSuchFun, I hope you like it!

I took a step back, before the shock of the situation wore off and I managed to gather my wits about me, squaring my shoulders and stepping forward once more. "I didn't realize you were waiting for me, or else I would've shown up earlier." I deadpanned, taking a seat next to Nairobi, which was thankfully, the one furthest away from him.

Martin made a moue of annoyance, but always the gentlemen, waited for me to be seated and made sure I had something on my plate, before beginning to tuck into his food.

The awkward silence that had blanketed the table was a palpable thing, only Denver seemed unfazed by it all, as he continued to munch happily on his meal. I was pleasantly surprised upon taking note of who was sitting next to him. Monica looked better than she'd had during our time together inside the mint, in fact, she looked radiant and young, I guess having millions of euros helped with that.

Truth be told, I wasn't even hungry. I was tired, but then again, that was my usual state of being as of late. The sunshine and fresh air felt nice on my skin, and I let myself relax, mind wandering to times past.

Happier times.

There was no telling what would happen now, and though Sergio hasn't bothered to tell me that Martin would be part of the team this time around, I'd already deduced as much by the odd looks Bogota and Marseille had given me on the way here.

What had they'd been told about my sudden disappearance? They hadn't seemed to be upset with me, so it couldn't have been all bad, right?

Tokyo appeared to be lost in thought, much as I was, and I couldn't help but feel a bit peeved at her and Rio. How idiotic could they both be? Granted, it's not like I'd been forced to come, but still, I'd have preferred for this reunion to have been a cause for celebration and happiness, not for an impromptu rescue mission.

From the direction of the kitchens stepped out a figure dressed in a light brown sweater, her hair whipping around her face in the light breeze. I hissed lowly at the sight of Inspector Raquel Murillo, and both Martin and Sergio looked up at me immediately.

What was she doing here?! I dug my nails into the wood, waiting for an explanation, but nothing came.

By now, she'd already taken her seat at the table, only stopping to kiss Sergio straight on the mouth. Nairobi turned to me and smirked, looking for all intents and purposes like the cat who'd swallowed the canary, and I suddenly realized I didn't want to be there for a second longer. Pushing my plate away noisily, I stood up and started walking away, in the direction of my rooms.

Did Sergio not realize who she was? What she'd done? She might not have been the one to pull the trigger in the end, but she'd given the orders for it all the same. She'd murdered Andrés. Yet here she sat, looking proud and smug all at once, since when had she become part of the team?

I heard them shout my name, but I was too angry to listen. Taking the stairs two at a time, I ran up my room, increasing my speed when I heard the sound of loud footsteps behind me.

My room looked heartbreakingly welcoming in the morning sunlight, I'd used to love sitting in my vanity during this time of the day.

Quickly gathering my things I put them all inside my backpack, knowing I wasn't going to be able to make a fast getaway with all my luggage in tow.

"Going somewhere?" The smooth voice asked from the doorway, looking at my frazzled state with amusement.

I didn't even bother turning to face him, "That's the idea."

Martin let out a soft chuckle, moving closer to sit on my bed, "And how do you plan on leaving here, if you don't have a car?"

I flushed with embarrassment. How could I have forgotten that I needed a car to leave this place? My previously planned dramatic exit seemed very pathetic now.

Martin looked amused at the heat still staining my cheeks, and I let out a tired sigh. This wasn't how I thought things would go. I just needed a break from this, and some time to cool down so I could get answers from Sergio.

"How about, I take you into town? We can go to that coffee shop you like so much." Martin kept his tone even, and for the first time in a long time, I met his eyes bravely, weighing my options.

He seemed to be holding his breath as he waited for my answer.

"Okay, but you're driving." His smile was breathtaking, as he stood up and clapped his hands together. "Of course I am. Let's go."

My previous fears and worries were suddenly forgotten as I took in the sight of his simple joy, and then he led me out of my room, his large palm resting comfortably on my waist.

///

The coffee shop was blessedly empty, and I almost cried at the taste of my long missed macchiato. It was heaven. The sky had turned into an overcast grey, and I shivered lightly as the breeze picked up, all traces of the warm sunshine gone now. How fitting, I thought. The only placed I'd feel that sunshine were to be inside the monastery walls apparently. We'd decided to sit outside, away from prying eyes and ears.

"Here." Martin handed me his leather jacket, and I put it on wordlessly, feeling myself grow warm as I found myself engulfed in the smell of his expensive cologne.

So far, we'd avoided talking, choosing instead to focus on our drinks and baked treats. Better for me really. I hadn't thought about what this impromptu coffee date would bring, and I'd grown nervous at the thought of him asking questions. Questions he surely had, if the looks he was shooting me were any indication. I only hoped he wouldn't ask about Andrés. At least not right now. I wouldn't be able to contain my tears if he did.

"Did you want to go to the book shop? I couldn't help but notice the lack of books that accompanied you. You're going to need something to keep you busy during the sleepless nights, don't you think?" He teased.

"I'll manage. Besides, there's plenty to do at the villa." Martin froze at that, cocking his head in confusion. "What villa?"

"The one I'll be staying at?" I asked, taking another sip of my drink.

"You mean you won't be staying at the monastery with the rest of us?" His tone had grown dangerous and I slowly set my drink down, realizing that this conversation needed my full attention.

I bristled at the assumption, "Of course not, I've already rented a place." I hadn't actually, but I was planning to. There was no way I'd be staying inside the monastery, especially knowing that we'd have more people living there than what I'd previously expected.

Martin's diamond eyes grew hard, "That's ridiculous. You're staying in the monastery and that's final. We need you there." His voice grew distant by the end of his proclamation and I bit my tongue to stop the retort that I wanted to make. There was no point in causing a scene, and there was no point in arguing with Martin when he got like this. He never listened, it was easier to let him have his way.

I'd talk to Sergio about it later.

"Good." He took a long drink and smirked over the rim of his cup, leaning over and pushing my hair out of my face. "I have missed you more than words could possibly express you know."

I bit my tongue at the confession that fell from his lips, feeling unworthy of it, and all the more guilty for it.

That didn't stop me, however, from murmuring a soft, "I have missed you too."


	23. Bound Together

"Why is Raquel here?" I finally asked, pretending to be engrossed in the titles before me as I trailed my finger along their spines. I could feel the weight of Martin's gaze on me, but I didn't turn to face him.

"She's part of the team." Was his solemn reply, as he adjusted the weight in his arms. I smirked softly as I eyed the stack of books he was carrying, even though most were already ones I had.

"Part of the team huh? Is that what Sergio told you?" I kept my tone low and uninterested, but inside I was seething. If Sergio had bothered to mention that Raquel would be joining us for this mission, I'd have politely refused his offer to come.

I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she had the audacity to be here, even after everything that she'd done. As a matter of fact, why wasn't Martin as angry over this as I was? He had to have known who'd been the one behind the orders to kill Andrés.

I finally turned to Martin, placing my last choice on top of the others and flouncing to the register. He'd regret mentioning the bookstore after seeing the total for this.

///

We returned to the monastery late afternoon, and though Martin mentioned me talking to our Professor, I really wasn't in the mood for it.

In fact, the only thing I was in the mood for was a long bath and an even longer nap.

One thing was clear though. However much, I wanted to leave, I had given Sergio my word that I would help free Rio, so I had to suck it up.

///

"I need you. You and I are the only ones who can handle Martin."

///

I can't say that I warmed up to Raquel in the following days. I was wary of her, and I was even more wary when I discovered just how close she seemed to be to the rest of the team. Hell, even Tokyo appeared to get along with her.

There was something that she was hiding from me. I could feel it in the way her gaze flickered to me, and then slipped away immediately when I met it head on. I wondered if Sergio knew about it.

Martin and I had called an unspoken truce, neither of us were willing to bring up anything that had transpired between us, and I was more than happy with letting things be. There was so much I wished to tell him, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I didn't want him to hate me any more than he probably did.

///

I hadn't yet told them of my chosen name, afraid of the connotations associated with it. They would know of course, and I would be too embarrassed to do anything else but flush. "Lux." Paermo tasted the word on his tongue, "It suits you." He said, grinning brightly, and I let out the sigh I'd been holding, trying to ignore the way Bogota and Marseille eyed me with something akin to pity.

///

Our lessons progressed... slowly.

Bogota, Marseille, Palermo and I caught on quicker than the others did, but it made sense, we were closer than they were really.

I got the sense that the others, even Tokyo, seemed to think of this as a vacation of sorts. They roamed the halls as they pleased, drank and laughed uproariously. They ate more than they cooked, and even sneaked off to the clubs in town.

It was more than a little frustrating to see. They were all so happy, so free. While I, I just felt trapped.

Ironic really, since this had always been the one place where I'd once felt the most free.

Even Raquel seemed to be making a concentrated effort to include me in their outings and gatherings, looking as joyous as the rest of them.

I however, didn't want to be happy. Being in the monastery brought back all sorts of painful memories. I wasn't looking to be part of the little group either, nobody knew just how fake this whole act really was than I. As much as they liked to parade the fact that they'd become a family, I knew better. I knew they wouldn't hesitate to turn on each other at the first sign of trouble. Our previous heist had bound us to each other in some way, but there would always be some friction between them. Emotions ran rampant and with the thrill of the heist, it was impossible for them to keep a cool head.

I'd witnessed that first hand.

Only Palermo seemed to be in the same boat as I. He tried to keep up his charade for appearances sake, but I knew that trouble was swimming just below the surface.

We were bound together by our mutual loss. I knew he would want to talk about it, but I wasn't yet ready to admit my own cowardice. I should've fought harder, I should've gone back, stayed with him. A part of me wanted to die with him, and to be honest I think I did die with him in that hallway.

///

Palermo was playing nice. Showing off like only he knew how, letting the team see him in his element, all warm smiles and sunshine in his eyes, lulling them into a false sense of security as he spouted our equations and solutions in equal measure.

I, however, knew better than to think of him as anything other than lethal. If Berlin had been considered unpredictable by the team, they'd be in for a nasty surprise with Palermo. The man who submitted to no one's will but a man who was now long dead. Not even our dearest Professor could hope to control him, no, he could only contain him, and hope that Palermo would follow along. I wondered if he knew that was the reason I was here too. I knew Sergio thought of me as being capable of keeping him controlled, but nobody but Andres had ever been able to. I was a distant relic of his past, and I was also the reason why we'd both lost the love of our lives. Or loves in my case. For with Andres' death, Martin had died with him too.

///

I felt sorry for us all.

For what we'd lost, for what we'd never have again.

Even Sergio, who had apparently found the love of his life, still looked sad at times, no doubt missing his older brother.

A game of soccer didn't sound that appealing to me, but I promised to cheer on Palermo, so as to not disrupt the groups that'd been formed.

Watching him snap at the others, I swallowed heavily.

I noticed it then, what Sergio had warned me about. If Martin had been unpredictable and dangerous before, he was more so now. The man before me had nothing to lose, I knew it then. He was willing to follow this plan, follow it to the death, where he'd once again be joined with the love of his life.


	24. The Night Before

The nights were too long here, haunted by the memories of my younger years.

I found sleep hard to come by.

Both Palermo and our Professor made note of it, but I was too anxious to try taking any form of sleep aides.

///

The nightmares followed soon after.

///

I knew the others were terribly curious as to the past we shared, but so far, nobody had dared to ask, not even Raquel.

Moscow had come across Martin and I one late night, or early morning really, and though he eyed the way I was wrapped around Martin critically, he didn't say a word, rather he went on his way, a strange look plastered on his face.

///

We were going through different scenarios, bouncing ideas off each other as we were so wont to do, when Raquel stumbled upon us.

Apparently she'd been sneaking into Sergio's room, dressed in a risqué negligee. I giggled at Martin's raised eyebrow, smirking at the blonde woman when she eyed us intently.

I could imagine the picture we made, me with my bare legs strewn across Martin's lap. I raised my eyebrows in her direction, waiting for her to say something, but in the end, she just walked away, not a word of judgement passing from her painted lips.

///

"How old were you when you met?"

I had been expecting this question. Of course, kind, brave, Raquel, with her cop mind would eventually ask this. "I was seventeen." I replied evenly, smiling at her tightly, touched by the worry in her eyes.

"Can I ask, how did you meet?" Her expression was friendly, open, as she waited for my answer. Closing my book, I slowly raised my eyes to meet hers.

"I tried to rob Andres' wallet one night. He found it amusing rather than angering, and well, the rest is history." That was the watered down version, but I doubted Raquel would appreciate hearing all the sordid details, including the very illegal things I'd done back then as a mere youngster.

She laughed unexpectedly, her eyes dancing with mirth. I smiled and continued my story, "They both took me in, and taught me everything I know today. In many ways I was a friend, a daughter." That wasn't exactly right, but it was close enough to the truth to please her.

"Except you weren't, were you? Because you fell in love." I swallowed. She was almost as perceptive as Sergio was. No wonder he'd been so attracted to her.

"Yes. I knew my feelings wouldn't be reciprocated, and so I left." I hoped my tone didn't sound as hurt as I was currently feeling.

Sergio knew of course, I'm sure Berlin did too. I was nothing more than a stupid little girl, who was out of her league in more ways than one.

They were never untoward in their affections with me, a fact which I took advantage of various times. Really though? Who could blame me? I adored them both, in ways that simple words would never be able to convey, and I wanted them to belong to me in every sense of the word. The thing is, I knew that what I wanted was more than what I deserved, and after Tatiana showed up in our lives, I took it as a sign.

Raquel didn't say anything else, but as she got up to leave she squeezed my hand briefly, a moment of understanding passing between us, and then, she was gone.

///

So maybe eavesdropping was considered rude in polite society, sue me, that wasn't going to stop me from listening in on Sergio's and Nairobi's strange conversation.

The woman actually had the audacity to try and guilt trip Sergio into gifting her with a child.

I mouthed some explicit words into the silence before me, as I heard Nairobi's squeal of delight as she got her way.

Sergio was still such a pushover.

I wondered what our dearest inspector turned criminal would think about her lover agreeing to father children with another woman.

The thought made me grin.

///

That night, as I lay in bed, I thought about the most dramatic way I could reveal what I'd learned earlier that day.

Sergio would be angry, of course, but really, I was doing him a favor, better for Raquel to know now, rather than later once the deed was done. The inspector didn't strike me as the type to forgive easily, and unless she was one of those modern sister wives type, I doubt she'd be all too pleased about Sergio siring children left and right.

I turned to my side, looking out the window and into the night sky, my thoughts a jumbled mess.

Nairobi owed me. She deserved the reaming that Raquel would undoubtedly give her, hell, I'd be more than happy to watch that show.

Seriously! How could she even think to ask that of our Professor, even after knowing about his sickness during his childhood!

It was sick in a way, how Nairobi was so desperate to be a Mother again, she was willing to manipulate Sergio into giving her a child.

I blinked, suddenly feeling drained. The lack of sleep was getting to me, as was the anxiety of what was to come soon after.

Maybe I was overthinking everything, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something big was looming on the horizon, something that would change us all in a visceral way.

///

The days passed in a blur. More often than not Martin and I were playing referees between Marseille, Bogota, and the others. It was exhausting to say the least, and I couldn't help but wonder if we were moving too quick.

We needed more time. There was no way things would work out as smoothly as Sergio said when we couldn't even begin working as a team out here!

However, Rio was running out of time. If we didn't do something soon, the boy would die.

Not that I cared, really. Still, I had to pretend to, at least outwardly.

Besides, I did care about the others, the ones who were willing to put their lives on the line to save that idiotic boy, and for them, I'd be willing to do anything.

///

Before I had realized it, our brief respite had come to an end, and it was back into the fray again.

The night before our heist, I found myself wandering into Berlin's old rooms, where everything had remained as the day he'd left it. I curled into the bedcovers, imagining that I could still smell his cologne and aftershave, even after all these years.

The plan would be a success.

I would make sure of it.

The others might buy Sergio's little speech about it being for Rio, for each of our personal freedoms, but Palermo and I knew better than that. This was for Berlin. It was for revenge, a way for us to keep his memory alive, his legacy, growing, and I would not let anything, or anyone, get in the way of our success.

///

Thank you all for reading and for commenting! ❤️


	25. Palermo

The military uniform was itchy and hot, and I knew we were off to a bad start when the policeman in charge refused to let our convoy enter. Palermo, however, stood firm, snarling orders until we eventually secured our passage, and I let out a sigh of relief.

I hadn't wanted to come.

I'd spent countless hours arguing with Sergio about this, surely a young woman wandering the city streets and countryside was less suspicious than Marseille?

The truth of the matter was that I wanted Marseille inside. He was a very valuable asset in this war, and I knew I could count on him to watch out for both Bogota and Palermo. Sergio wouldn't hear it though, and in the end he finally told me the real reason as to why he wanted me inside the bank. I wasn't so stupid as to think of myself as a skilled robber, however, I was also smart enough to recognize the fact that my true talents were in my diplomatic nature.

The real reason why Sergio insisted I be inside alongside the rest of the group was because he wanted me to keep an eye on Palermo.

I didn't trust Lisbon completely, but I also knew Sergio could handle himself, and if push came to shove, I also knew Palermo had at least three back up plans in case things went south. He'd keep me safe.

I watched impassively as everyone took to their assigned posts, Nairobi and Tokyo went off in search of our Flipper, while Helsinki and Palermo took charge of getting rid half of our hostages and then of gathering the other half together.

The explosions were louder than I'd expected them to be, and the screams that pierced the air made my heart begin to race. No matter how many times I went through this, the first few minutes of a heist always made my adrenaline spike, the uncertainty always there, that maybe this time, something would go wrong and things would end before they'd even have a chance to start.

The theatrics were to be expected when it came to Palermo, he was so very much like Berlin in that regard. I couldn't help but snicker at the

looks of pure panic that flooded the faces before us.

Helskini and I shared a look when the shots rang out above us. Apparently Tokyo's confidence in securing our number one hostage had been unfounded. Palermo turned to look at me, and I subtly mentioned with my head, asking if he wanted me to go.

"No. You're staying here, with me, no matter what." He said tersely, already beginning to walk down the stairs. "Stockholm. Go."

I shrugged, he was the boss. Besides, Tokyo and Nairobi could handle themselves right? I let out a sigh, slipping out of the heavy uniform and into the much more comfortable red jumpsuit, knowing that the real mission was just about to begin.

Denver and Moscow were passing out jumpsuits and blindfolds to our sniveling hostages, while Palermo snarled orders for them to put the items on.

I shivered at the growling tone in his voice, hating myself for still finding that so attractive. It was the accent, really, both Andrés and I had always loved it so.

Fucking hell. Since when had allowing the parents one call a day been part of the plan? Was Denver really such an idiot?! And since when had he been put in charge? In case he'd forgotten, Palermo was the one calling the shots in here, and he was nothing more than the hired help.

Having Cincinnati made him soft.

Hostage coordinator. How creative. I made a mental note to remind him to put that in his future resumé.

I couldn't help the snort that escaped me at the thought, Denver's dirty look doing nothing to scare me as I rolled my eyes at him. Palermo didn't look in the least bit amused. The plan was still on shaky legs and this idiot was already grating his nerves.

I shot Moscow, a warning look. If he wanted to have a son when this was over, he'd do well to keep Denver in check.

Suddenly, Stockholm barged in, looking frazzled and scared, and my stomach clenched with fear.

"Palermo. We have a problem."

///

My hands were steady as I aimed the gun at Gandia's shaved head. Nairobi and Tokyo were surrounded by Flipper's personal guards, and we each aimed our guns at them.

"Aim your guns at me, I'm the only valuable person here." Perfectly humble, like always. I gritted my teeth as I watched Gandia's attention be briefly captured by him, before he barked out "No. Aim at her!"

Palermo shot me a look, before he began an impromptu anatomy lesson. I could see the outcomes of various scenarios he no doubt was running through, flash through his mind. Somehow I knew this wasn't going to end well.

Gandía was dangerous. We'd both told Sergio as much. He was the one man we were supposed to kill if we wanted the plan to progress smoothly. He was the only one who posed a threat to us while inside.

Sergio had been adamantly against it, as had Lisbon. Their idea to get rid of him was simple and effective, or so they'd claimed.

I bit my lip as I watched Gandía's hands, Palermo's words ringing in my ear's as though I was underwater.

Gandia was slowly lowering his weapon, and then suddenly he turned and shot at where Palermo was standing. I watched as he fell backwards, a shout of pain passed through his lips, and I shot down blindly at the guards below us, running to where Palermo was.

Air wasn't getting to my lungs, and I dug my nails into my palms until I felt blood begin to seep, the last thing I needed right now was to have a panic attack. I dropped to my knees cradling Palermo's body as I gently turned him around. Despite my erratic breathing, my hands did not so much as shake as I took in the damage.

Palermo was whimpering in pain, and I looked up as Helsinki approached. "We need to move him, now!"

His beautiful eyes were coated in shards of glass, I wanted to scream and I knew this had all been Nairobi and Tokyo's fault. If anything, anything, happened to Palermo, there would be hell to pay. Nobody, not even Sergio would be able to stop me from collecting my pound of flesh.

I'd already lost the only other person I'd ever cried about because of Nairobi, I wasn't planning on losing Palermo because of her stupidity, anytime soon.

I gripped Palermo's hand tightly as we began to move into the hallway, his body spasming lightly. The pain must've been excruciating. I felt tears prick my eyes. He held onto me, his long fingers interlocking with mine, and I bit back the sob that threatened to spill forth. Now was not the time to cry.

Palermo would be fine. I would make sure of it.


	26. Complications

There was something oddly comforting to me about being in this situation with Martin at my side. I gripped his hand tighter, feeling myself start to calm slowly, but surely. This was Martin holding me, and he needed me here, now.

I tangled his fingers with mine one last time and then let go. Ignoring his whines of protest, I pushed Tokyo away from the makeshift surgical table we'd created. She snarled at me, her proffered hand shaking in mid air, the tweezers glinting under the lowlights of the room. I sneered at her, she thought she was being intimidating? "Put that away before you hurt yourself Tokyo. Helsinki, you're up." I signaled with my head to where Palermo was, and Helsinki, as though reading my mind, hastily made his approach, pushing down against Palermo's chest when the other made to stand up.

"No, Helsinki, stop. We'll deal with my eyes later. Right now we have more important matters to take care of." He waved his hand in the air, expectantly, calling out for Denver.

"What? Am I your guide dog now?" The younger man snarked, taking Palermo's arm anyway and helping him down from the table. Monica and I shared a worried look as the two began to take large strides out of the room.

I knew that the pain medicine we'd given him wouldn't last long, but I also knew that Palermo hated showing weakness of any kind, especially in front of strangers. Besides, he did have a point.

We needed to see what progress Bogota and Nairobi had made.

The quicker we melted that gold, the quicker we'd be out of here.

///

The plink, plank of the shards of glass made my skin crawl. I couldn't bear to look at Helsinki's steady progress, so I comforted myself with running my fingers through Sofia's fur.

Our little Flipper was staring at me with curiosity, so I smiled benignly at him, letting him see that I meant no harm.

We were meant to meet once upon a time, back when Palermo's and Berlin's grand plan was just beginning to take roots.

The Professor's voice snapped me out of my thoughts then, coming from the small speaker. "Palermo, listen to me. We have to move quickly but calmly, they found out we're tapped into them."

I swore internally. This meant we had no time to lose. Palermo's red eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Calmly? Easy for you to say. You're not the ones who are in here trapped by the damn army. We don't know when they'll come barging in, and you expect us to be calm?" His patience had clearly run out, not that I blamed him of course. Moving closer, I gently gripped his sleeve, hiding the movement between our bodies, there was no reason to give the others any gossip fodder. Palermo looked down at me, expression unreadable, and I slowly removed my hand, wishing he could read my mind at that moment.

Sergio was right. This was not the time for reproaches, we needed to keep a level head and get things done as quickly as possible lest we have some unforeseen complications.

Tokyo took the radio from Palermo, "Professor, how much time do we have left?"

Lisbon's voice was crisp. "Fourteen minutes."

Fourteen minutes. Shit. Shit. Shit. This was bad. Ignoring Palermo's undignified squawk of "What?!" I forced myself to focus. The only solution to this was to use our dolphin.

Palermo, as though on the same wave of thought as I, sighed softly, "Fine. It appears as though we have no choice but to bring in the dolphin." We all turned to look at the man in question, who looked decidedly confused at the nickname he'd been appointed with.

///

Helsinki stared at us, before asking more than stating, "Well, I guess I'm in charge of the Browning?"

Palermo nodded softly waving him off. "Very well, Helsinki. Good luck." I gave the large man an encouraging grin, turning to guide Palermo into the elevator.

"You have no idea what you're doing." Flipper began, and I bit back the snort that threatened to escape. What did the old man think he knew about us? We weren't just any small time robbers that were in over their heads. Well, at least Palermo, Bogota and I weren't.

Even with his eyesight taken away from him, and hurt as he was, Palermo still managed to sound as condescending as ever. I couldn't help but find it amusing, no matter the circumstances, Martin would always be arrogant. Bogota greeted us as the door opened, giving the old man a snorkeling suit just like the one he was sporting.

"Put it on immediately." Seeing him hesitate, he added, "Please." Nairobi dug the barrel of her gun into the man's spine, offering some much needed encouragement. Did these people not understand that we were on a short schedule?

Bogota walked the man through the basics, quick and efficient, but the Governor was too busy staring into space to pay much attention to him. I grit my teeth, feeling my irritation spike higher.

"Any questions, Governor?" Palermo asked, raising a hand.

"I'm not doing it." The man replied firmly.

"I think you are." Palermo said, smirking.

///

For once in his life, could Denver do something right?!

I was seething, as we tried to stop the bleeding coming from the Governor's head. 

"Was it really a good idea to give the blind guy the gun?" I asked Nairobi, standing up and taking the weapon from Palermo, who released it without protest.

"How bad is it?" He asked me in a stage whisper, hand inching closer to my hip. I gripped his fingers with mine, deciding not to lie. "Bad." If our little Flipper decided to kick the bucket right then, we'd be very much screwed.

Bogota suited up as the others began to tend to the Governor's wound, his expression concentrated. "Bogota." Palermo spoke up, and the man turned to us. "Be careful, brother." Bogota nodded, smiling softly at me as he made his way onto the table.

I saw Denver's look of half concealed surprise as he began to staple the injured man's head together hastily.

I wanted to kick him. If it hadn't been for his short temper and general idiocy, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. Bogota was inside the vault, playing with explosives strong enough to kill us all, and the others were trying to save Flipper from cardiac arrest.

I concentrated on breathing.

Nothing could go wrong in the next minutes.

For the first time in a long time, I prayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Did you not like? Give me your thoughts!


End file.
